Au nom du père ou du fils ?
by Sioban
Summary: ¤fic' complète¤ Fiction bourrée des réflexions du petit blondinet... Le pauvre... C'mon dears & Reviews pleaz ! ¤MdR¤
1. Une nuit

Titre : Au nom du père ou du fils ? (désoler, pour le changement, je fais des... test ^_^).  
  
Auteur : Moi... enfin Sioban.  
  
Mail : Sioban.O-Mara@wanadoo.fr  
  
Note(s) : C'est ma première fic' so... soyez indulgent avec moâ ! ^_~ Il se peut qu'il y ai quelque changement de temps en temps parce que on ne peut pas écrire l'histoire sans erreurs. lol  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une nuit...  
  
Je me réveille en sursaut, des frissons glacés parcourent mon dos et la sueur perle à mon front. Encore un cauchemar ! Je creuse au fond de moi péniblement mais en vain, je n'ai plus aucune idée de ce à quoi je rêvais.  
  
Je m'assoie et regarde autour de moi. Il fait toujours nuit mais l'éclat de la lune éclaire légèrement ma chambre. Quelle heure est t-il ? Aucune idée, peut être cinq heure, peut être moins... qu'elle importance ? C'est chaque nuit que je me réveille maintenant, et chaque fois un peu plus tôt.  
  
Tout cela depuis Son retour...  
  
*  
  
Sortir du lit, inutile de rester coucher, je ne pourrais plus me rendormir. Je m'habille en hâte, prends ma baguette et sort. Le couloir est noir, impossible de voir à deux pas, qu'importe, je connais le chemin par c?ur ! Néanmoins, je lance un léger « lumos », une petite lueur blanchâtre se pointe au bout de ma baguette... Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai fait cela ? Pour me rassurer ? De quoi ? J'ai honte, j'annule le sort rapidement. Que penserait mon père s'il me voyait ?  
  
*  
  
J'entre dans le salon. La pièce est éclairée par un feu qui crépite bruyamment dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Fauteuils et sofas sont rassemblés autour de celle-ci. Tout est vert, vert émeraude... Je reste un moment pour me réchauffer et réfléchir, j'ai tout mon temps. Je contourne les sofas et vais me loger dans un vieux fauteuil juste à côté du feu. Je replie mes jambes, là, je suis mieux...  
  
« Que fais-tu là Draco ? »  
  
Je sursaute. Ma mère ! Celle-ci est à demi allongée sur un sofa, un livre en mains. Je ne lui réponds pas. Et elle, que fait-elle ici à cette heure ? Je la fixe intensément. Ma mère est belle, très belle, mais elle semble si lasse...  
  
« Je t'ai fais peur ? Tu es pâle... »  
  
Moi, peur ? ! Non, jamais ! ! Pourquoi aurais-je eu peur ? Je n'ai peur de rien ni de personne ! Enfin je crois... Et puis je ne suis pas pâle...  
  
- Non Mère, je suis juste un peu surpris de vous trouver ici à cette heure...  
  
Et toc ! Je lui renvoie la balle. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de lui dire pourquoi je suis levé...  
  
Ses sourcils froncent légèrement. « Je lis un peu... je n'arrivais pas à dormir » Elle me dit cela d'une voix sans timbre, sa voix habituelle, mais j'y discernais tout de même une pointe d'agacement. Je ne relancerais pas. On ne peut pas discuter avec ma mère, mieux vaut ne pas chercher à en savoir plus...  
  
Je tourne mes yeux vers le feu. Je les plongent dedans, je ressens toute sa chaleur m'envahir. Je souris. J'aime tellement ça ! Défier. Le feu, cet adversaire de taille, c'est tellement bon d'y rejeter sa haine... Mais en ce moment ce n'est pas la haine qui hante mon c?ur... D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que c'est !  
  
« Ton père est sorti. »  
  
Je frisonne. « Sorti », je sais ce que cela veut dire. Il est avec Lui... Pourquoi c'est elle sentit obliger de me le dire ? Pourquoi ais- je frissonner ? Peut être qu'au fond de moi je le sais mais je ne peux pas me l'avouer... Pas pour le moment.  
  
Je vais remonté, ne pas rester ici, avec elle... trop dur... ne PAS penser ! 


	2. Père et fils

Titre : Au nom du père ou du fils ?  
  
Auteur : Sioban (Sio' pour les intimes, lol).  
  
Mail : Sioban.O-Mara@wanadoo.fr.  
  
Note : V'là le deuxième chapitre ! Ouéééé... là aussi il peut y avoir qq changements, ne m'en veuillez pas ! ~.~ Je peine d'jà assez comme ça !  
  
Résumer du 1 : Ben... nan mé g pas besoin de résumer en fait, vu la longueur de ce chap', vous avez le temps de le relire ! Gniak, gniak *sourire sadique*...  
  
Chapitre 2 : Père et fils.  
  
« Biographie des grands sorciers depuis la nuit des temps »  
  
Mon Dieu, le titre déjà pas trop barbant ! Grrrr... et dire qu'il faut que j'apprenne ce bouquin pour la rentrée ! ! !  
  
En fait, j'avais prévu de ne pas travailler pendant les vacances. C'est totalement inutile et je ne tiens vraiment pas à devenir une Granger version masculine... beurk ! ! Mais là... je dois bien m'occuper un peu pour passer le temps. C'est le seul livre que j'ai sous la main... Je m'y suis mis dès mon retour dans ma chambre pour que mes pensées de reprennent pas le dessus.  
  
Je suis rendu à un certain « Alfredo Rikading ». Ce nom ridicule est accompagné d'une photo qui l'est tout autant ! Il aurait inventé le « dancilimus », sortilège qui permet de contrôler les jambes de son adversaire en le faisant danser...  
  
Mais c'est pas croyable de mettre des trucs pareils dans un bouquin scolaire ! ! ! J'aurais vraiment dû aller à Durmstrang, au moins ils sont sérieux là bas !...  
  
On frappe à la porte.  
  
« C'est Tiny maître ! »  
  
Tiens, il est déjà huit heure ? ! Finalement cela passe plutôt vite. - Entre.  
  
Tiny est mon elfe de maison. Père me l'a offert pour mon entré à Poudlard. J'étais si fier ce jour là... avoir enfin quelqu'un qui n'obéirait qu'à moi, qui serait à mon service ! Je l'ai appelé ainsi pour sa taille très inférieur à la moyenne... Il est assez serviable et n'a presque plus besoin qu'on lui rappel lorsqu'il doit se punir.  
  
La porte s'ouvre donc sur cette petite chose malodorante qui m'apporte mon petit déjeuner. C'est seulement à cet instant que je me rend compte que je meurs de faim !  
  
« Maître, Mr Malfoy est rentré. Il a demandé à Tiny de vous dire qu'il désirait vous voir. »  
  
Je tressaille mais me ressaisis rapidement. Je chasse Tiny d'un revers de main et commence à manger. Je verrais mon père plus tard... il attendra.  
  
*  
  
La porte du bureau me semble si grande tout à coup ! ! Bizarrement, j'ai l'estomac noué et j'hésite à avancé... Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que mon père me convoque après un de ses rendez-vous ! Allons Draco, contrôle toi, qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup ? ! ? Bon, mettre fin à ce monologue et vite ! Je frappe à la porte...  
  
« C'est toi Draco ? »  
  
Je ne réponds pas, j'entre.  
  
La pièce est éclairée par une grande fenêtre, le soleil, propose des reflet jaunâtre sur le carrelage vert. Tout autour de moi, des bibliothèques remplies de vieux livres coûteux (hin, hin c'est pas Weasley qui en aurait des comme ça !) aux titres compliqués et assez macabres. Je ne m'attarde pas à les lire, la première fois que je suis entré ici, je me souviens avoir lu l'un d'eux et n'avoir pu retenir un haut-le-c?ur... Pas très glorieux comme entré dans le domaine paternel ! je ne tiens pas à recommencer. Au mur, sont accrochés deux têtes de Licornes des Forêt Noires qu'il avait rapporté lors d'un voyage dans le Nord. C'était il y a longtemps... Leurs cornes se dressent fièrement vers le plafond et je me gonfle d'orgueil en pensant combien il avait dû être dur de les tuer. En dessous sur de petites étagères, sont disposées quelques fioles remplies de liquides peut alléchants. Je reconnais l'un d'eux comme étant du sang de Méduse... ou peut être de Centaure... Au fond, derrière le bureau, se tiens une énorme cheminée aux motifs travaillés représentant nos blasons et à côté dans l'ombre, je devine les traits de Siri... Siri est le sphinx de mon père. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vu mais j'en sais suffisamment sur lui pour ne pas désirer mieux le connaître ! Ses yeux percent la pénombre et je les sens rentrés au plus profond de moi, je reste impassible, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer, il attaque seulement sur les ordres de Père...  
  
Celui-ci est debout, tourné vers la fenêtre, ses longs cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules. Il ne tourne même pas la tête à mon entrée. J'attend qu'il prenne la parole, je ne dois pas parler avant lui, d'ailleurs, je n'ai rien à dire...  
  
Enfin, il se retourne, ses yeux me fixent. Je soutiens son regard, 'ne jamais détourner les yeux le premier', c'est une question de supériorité, c'est lui même qui m'a appris cela. Mais pour le moment, c'est mon père le plus fort !  
  
« Assieds-toi, j'ai de grandes nouvelles à t'annoncer, tu es en partie concerné... »  
  
Mon père parle lentement, il choisit ses mots...  
  
« Cette nuit Draco, est à graver dans ta mémoire, la marque de notre puissance flotte de nouveau dans le ciel. Nos persécutions reprennent, nous allons montrer à ces Sang-de-Bourbes qui sont les maîtres ! et personne ne se mettra au travers de « Sa » route. J'aurais aimé que tu vois cela, Le Maître dans toute Sa splendeur ! ! Nous avons fait de cette nuit un cauchemards pour nos opposants ! »  
  
Il affiche un sourire sardonique, je bois ses paroles avec un enthousiasme croissant...  
  
« Mm... le ministère va être débordé, tout ces morts à identifier... je pense que cela va prendre un certain temps ! Cela faisait si longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas autant amusés... Rends toi compte, quatorze ans ! Mais la revanche n'en ai que plus terrible. La souffrance, nous leur ferons connaître la souffrance ! ! »  
  
Un frisson glacé m'envahit aussitôt. Cédric. Je ne vois soudain plus que lui, il brouille ma vue... Cédric mort... Que vient-il faire dans mon esprit celui-là ? J'écoute mon père ! je ne veux PAS de lui... Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? !  
  
- Dégage ! ! !  
  
« Je te demande pardon Draco ? »  
  
Mince, j'ai pensé trop fort...  
  
- Excusez moi père, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... je pensais à quelqu'un...  
  
Il me fixe bizarrement.  
  
Ne pas détourner les yeux, ne pas détourner les yeux... Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?  
  
« Hum, bon, j'en viens à ce pourquoi je t'ai appelé. Tu auras quinze ans dans quelque mois et j'ai parlé de tes aptitudes lors de notre conseil. J'ai obtenu leurs accords ainsi que celui de... Lord Volmemort (frissonnements), tu seras initié pour devenir l'un des nôtre. Un apprenti en quelque sorte. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu passeras vite au niveau supérieur. Je dois d'abord t'enseigner les bases, tu en sais déjà la plupart... »  
  
Sourires.  
  
Une bouffée de fierté m'envahit. Je vais égaler mon père, je deviendrais un Mangemorts ! ! !  
  
Cédric...  
  
« Je te laisse certains ouvrages écrits qui pourraient t'aider à te préparer. Pour l'heure, je dois me rendre au ministère, mon absence paraîtrait insolite et je tiens à être d'une grande aide auprès de ces... pauuuuvres malheureux. »  
  
Mon père éclate d'un rire sourd et cruel.  
  
Quand je sort du bureau, il résonne encore dans ma tête... 


	3. Réflexions

Titre : Au nom du père ou du fils ?  
  
Auteur : Sioban.  
  
Support : (j'ai oublié de le mettre pour les deux premiers chapitres mais c'est quand même assez évident ! lol) Les 4 first tomes de J.K et bien sûr, les deux premiers chapitres, ça va de soit ! ! ^^  
  
Résumer du chapitre 2 : Dray a rencontré son père qui lui annonce qu'il va devenir un apprenti-Mangemort... tantammmm... suspense...  
  
Notes : Voyons... Ce chapitre risque peut être d'ennuyer certain mais il est fait pour ! lol Nan, je rigole mais je vous préviens qu'il y traite essentiellement de la réflexion de Dray... et que c'est pas bourrer d'actions ! D'ailleurs ma fic' ne va pas en être bourrée en général ! ! ^____^ Bonne lecture ! ]* : p  
  
(je préviens aussi que il peut tjs y avoir deux/trois changement en raison de mon manque d'inspi' en ce moment !)  
  
Chapitre 3 : Réflexions...  
  
Le soleil me brûle, je sens sa chaleur s'imprégner en moi... J'observe les environs, cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici. Rien n'a changé. Malgré la puissance des rayons du soleil, le parc reste sombre et inquiétant. J'aime cet endroit lugubre, ces vieilles fontaines qui gargouillent une eau trouble et ténébreuse ténébreuse me paraît un peu trop mélodramatique mais pourquoi pas. et ces massifs de plantes aussi belles que dangereuses. Ici, je suis tranquille, jamais personne ne vient, excepté les jardiniers, une ou deux fois par mois... Je parcours la grande allée bordé de vieux marronniers qui descend vers le lac. Au loin, un oiseau chante. Quelle indécence, chanter ici ! C'est tellement inutile... Chanter, ces volatiles ne savent faire que ça...  
  
Je pousse un soupir, enfourche mon Eclair de Feu et entame une montée progressive vers le ciel.  
  
Il faut que je me détende, je DOIS me détendre.  
  
Là, je suis assez haut. Je penche légèrement mon balai, fléchis les genoux puis m'élance vers le sol. Je sens l'air siffler dans mes oreilles, je ferme les yeux... tout s'accélère en moi, j'éprouve une sensation de grandeur inouïe ! Plus que cinq mètres, je redresse vivement et m'élève de nouveau.  
  
Bon, finis de rire, je dois m'entraîner un peu. Il faut que j'arrive à la hauteur de mon rôle de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ! J'ai beau faire le fier, je sais bien que je n'ai pas les capacités pour ce poste... Mais mon père ne m'a pas demandé mon avis, pour lui la question ne se pose même pas : je dois être premier partout ! Peut-être devrais-je être content mais ça n'est pas le cas. Je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais m'y prendre, je risque de faire perdre notre équipe, de me ridiculiser aux yeux de tous, y compris Potter... Je n'ai aucun doute sur sa nomination de capitaine de Gryffondor et je sais aussi qu'il s'en tirera très bien, comme toujours d'ailleurs... Pas moi. Il va encore falloir que je masque mes erreurs par ma fierté et mon arrogance... Jeu lassant...  
  
Je me dirige vers la forêt voisine du manoir, les arbres y sont assez espacés et cela me fera un bon travail de slalom.  
  
C'est parti !  
  
Rapidité, réflexes, calcul... je réagis coup sur coup. Néanmoins pas assez rapidement pour faire de moi un bon attrapeur. Instant d'inattention, j'évite un chêne de justesse. Maudit entraînement ! Il faut continuer, il faut que je réussisse !  
  
*  
  
Pff... je suis crevé ! Le jour commence à baisser, je suis couché dans l'herbe près du lac. Ne pas rentrer maintenant, il faut mettre les choses au point dans mon esprit. Tout est trop en désordre, je tiens à y voir plus clair car je risque trop à laisser mes pensées de côté... Je dois analyser la première chose que me viendra à l'esprit. Méthodiquement.  
  
Mais rien. Bizarrement je ne pense plus à rien. C'est toujours quand on en a besoin que les pensées s'échappent ! Devant moi une ribambelle de diablotins accostent sur la rive. Ils ont traversé sur des copeaux de bois... Pourquoi cette scène m'intéresse-t-elle subitement ? Ils se tapissent derrière un petit arbuste m'ignorant complètement (ouf ! je n'aurais pas à supporter leur farces mesquines), j'en conclue qu'ils sont en quête de nourriture à se mettre sous la dent. Silence. Un churkunia. Voilà leur proie, il chemine tranquillement vers moi sans se douter de son triste sort cette phrase est bizarrement construite, j'ai pas compris tout de suite que tu parlais du scarabée . J'esquisse un sourire moqueur, ces bêtes là son vraiment innocentes ! Soudain tout s'accélère, les diablotins se ruent sur le churkunia et l'immobilisent, ils plantent leur petites dents pointues dans sa carapace et lui arrachent violemment ses pattes... L'insecte a quelque soubresauts puis cesse de bouger. Il est mort.  
  
Je me sens mal à l'aise, bizarrement barbouillé. Moi, Draco Malfoy, être impressionné par la simple mort d'une bestiole ? ! ? ! Brutalement, des images me reviennent en mémoire. Je revois Digory, sa main froide dans celle de Potter. Je me revois, lançant une moquerie vaseuse à l'aveuglette, ébloui par cette mort en face de moi. Les mots que j'ai lancés, étaient pour une fois involontaires. Je sais maintenant que c'était par déséquilibre... un besoin de réaction quelconque, je ne sais réagir que violemment. La mort. Ce mot n'avait jamais représenté pour moi qu'une image dérisoire... J'ai été bâti dessus sans savoir. Détruire, tuer, anéantir... Que des mots... Mais maintenant je sais leurs vraies significations, et j'ai peur. J'avoue, j'ai peur. Je n'ai connu Cédric que de vue, c'était un blanc-bec que je n'appréciais pas particulièrement (comme tout le monde ici-bas d'ailleurs...) mais sa mort a détruit une part de moi, je le sais.  
  
J'ai été surpris par la mort. N'est-ce pas risible ? Moi, le fils du grand Lucius Malfoy, second de Lord Voldemort !  
  
Les diablotins sont partis, emportant le cadavre du churkunia dont il ne reste que les pattes, éparpillées sur le sol...  
  
Mon père... je le sais moins fort qu'il n'en a l'air. Il plie sous SES ordres. Je me demande tout à coup si je veux vraiment lui ressembler. Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on me marche sur les pieds, obéir aux ordres et en fin de compte, c'est exactement son le tu dois choisir entre les deux rôle... même s'il est masqué. C'est bizarre, comme on peut changer de point de vue tout à coup. Il y a quelque heures, je piaffais devant mon père, à l'annonce de ma nomination d'apprenti-Mangemort et maintenant, je me demande si je veux vraiment être l'un d'entre eux... Il est vrai que débarrasser notre monde des Sang-de-Bourbes est une bonne quête (d'autant plus que Granger en fait partie). Mais l'image de Cédric m'obsède... j'y associe les victimes de cette nuit... mon père a mis tant de fougue à raconter ses exploits... J'en ai mal au c?ur.  
  
La nuit tombe, je devrais commencer à rentrer, il traîne des Erkling et d'autres bêtes féroces à cette heure et je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir ce soir... Péniblement je me lève, les membres engourdis par l'immobilité, attrape mon balai au passage et prends le chemin du retour. L'esprit ailleurs...  
  
Je suis formé pour devenir Mangemort, j'ai ça dans le sang et dans l'esprit, c'est mon destin ! Le destin d'un assassin... En gros c'est ce que je vais devenir, un assassin. D'un autre côté, quel destin que celui d'être aux côté du plus grand sorcier de notre temps ! ! Etre craint et respecter des autres... Mais à quel prix ? ! Je m'élèverais est-ce vraiment du conditionnel ?, oui, mais seulement parce que mon nom est respecté, que j'ai du sang sur les mains et qu'on a peur de moi. Ca ne sera plus moi alors, mais Malfoy, le nom qui restera... Mon nom, le nom de mon père, un nom porté depuis des siècles, transmit de génération en génération avec les mêmes relations et les mêmes idéologies. Immuable... On m'a toujours appris a faire monter mon nom le plus haut possible, me faire valoir en tout et partout, aussi bien par force que par facilité. A mépriser plus faible que sois, prouver ma supériorité. Je suis supérieur !! ... En quoi et à quel point ? SI ce n'est que pour me faire mener par le bout du nez, et exécuter tout ordre donné... Donné par qui ? Par Lui, ou de par père. Il y a toujours plus fort que soi. Est-ce que je veux être à la botte de mon père et de Son Maître ? Je dois approfondir la question... peser le pour et le contre... J'éclate d'un rire nerveux. Pour et contre, bien et mal. Il n'y a pas de bien, il n'y a pas de mal. Il y a juste la puissance, la force et celui qui la contrôle... LUI... Encore LUI... Ma tête va éclater, il faut que j'arrête ce cercle vicieux !  
  
Stop ! !  
  
*  
  
Dans le manoir. Tout est calme, pas un bruit... comme d'habitude. Personne ne se soucie de moi, je peux faire ce que je veux, je ne suis qu'un pion qu'on bouge quand bon lui semble. Enfin pour mon père du moins, ma mère, je ne sais pas, elle ne me parle que rarement, quant à s'occuper de moi... je ne sais pas si ça lui est déjà arrivé. Mais je m'en moque... enfin je crois.  
  
Je m'ennuie... Peut-être pourrais-je aller faire un tour du côté de la cuisine ? Enquiquiner nos misérables elfes, ça m'occupera au moins quelques minutes et puis j'ai un petit creux.  
  
Déserte, elle est déserte. Où sont-ils tous passé ? Soupir. On dirait que quelqu'un m'en veut, jusqu'à maintenant rien me marche comme je le voudrais. Autant remonter dans ma chambre...  
  
*  
  
Mon univers. Ma chambre est mon univers, la pièce de la maison qui m'appartient. Je suis le maître des lieux ! C'est une pièce relativement grande, rectangulaire, au plafond haut. La tapisserie et les draps de mon lit (style dix-septième) sont vert émeraude, typiques de notre famille. Une bibliothèque contenant mes ouvrages scolaires ainsi que quelque antiques parchemins de valeurs occupe un quart de la pièce. A côté, mon bureau, vaste et richement sculpté dans un bois d'ébène rapporté d'Afrique. Dessus règne un véritable désordre, cela ne me ressemble pas mais ces derniers temps, je ne fais plus attention à grand chose... Près de lui, une petite commode qui contient mes potions et expériences, elles non plus, ne servent plus depuis un certain temps. Quelques objet planent ici et là, une mappemonde, une lampe de chevet, un miroir.... Finalement, quand j'observe de plus près c'est assez banal, rien de spécial ni d'extravagant pour le fils Malfoy. Non, vraiment, pas de bestioles écartelés ni rien de ce genre. D'un ennui mortel... Pas de poster de mon équipe de Quidditch favorite ou de mon sorcier préféré : je n'en ai pas. On ne m'a jamais permis de penser à ce genre de chose stupide. Si stupide que cela ? Pourquoi y penser alors ? 'N'ai d'autre exemple que le tien, ne pas fabriquer ton image sur une autre...' Ridicule ! C'est exactement ce que je suis non ? Une image dessinée à partir d'un modèle.  
  
Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je suis en train de me rebeller contre mon destin. Me rebeller contre moi-même...  
  
La porte s'ouvre, Tiny entre l'air de rien, une pile de linge entre ses... mains, pattes ? bref, il entre avec le linge. Il m'aperçoit, blêmit, défaille, se ressaisit puis bafouille :  
  
« M... maître, je... je suis confus. Je pen... pensais que vous étiez en... encore dehors et... »  
  
Je le coupe brusquement. - C'est bon, ça n'est pas grave.  
  
Tiny écarquille les yeux, c'est incroyable comme il est laid ! A cet instant, on dirait une grenouille... avec un pour-cent d'intelligence en plus tout de même (en étant généreux). Il est pitoyable...  
  
« Le Maître n'est pas fâché ? » Dit-il timidement en guise de croassement.  
  
- Tu continues ton rangement et tu la fermes !  
  
Non mais ! Je veux bien être indulgent mais y'a des limites ! ! Un elfe de maison ne DOIT pas poser de questions ! Depuis le temps qu'il est ici, il devrait le savoir. 'Savoir se faire respecter'. Je crois qu'il a compris... Il a un sursaut de frayeur puis se rue vers mon placard en gémissant. Je le suis du regard, il ne faudrait pas qu'il me surprenne en pleine conversation avec moi-même, cela ne ferait pas sérieux !  
  
Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, ma rébellion... Mais puis-je réellement me rebeller ? Contre Lui on ne peut rien. Je ne peux rien contre mon destin. Rien.  
  
Je suis complètement perdu, ça ne me ressemble pas mais c'est pourtant le cas. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il faut que je fasse, que je crois, c'est d'un frustrant ! Une chose est sûre, je vais devoir jouer l'innocence... Pas trop difficile, je suis si fort pour l'hypocrisie ! Ne surtout pas montrer à mon entourage que je suis dans une phase de doute, il en coûterait non seulement à ma vie, mais à ma réputation ! Donc, je vais devoir jouer la brebis...  
  
Regards dans le miroir. Drôle de brebis en vérité ! Le front fier et intelligent (c'est tout moi ça), le teint légèrement pâle, les cheveux blonds au penchant blanchâtre ramenés en arrière, des yeux gris, une bouche pincée aux lèvres minces... Tout le portrait de mon père quoi ! Je souris à mon reflet d'un air innocent, prenant la pause mais celui-ci me répond d'une voix bougonne « Arrête ton char mon vieux, tu es ridicule ! ». Vexé, je me dirige d'un pas traînant vers mon bureau, il est temps de commencer à lire les ouvrages que m'a prêtés mon père. Quitte à jouer, commençons la partie dès maintenant !  
  
* * *  
  
Voilou pour ce chapitre ! ! Va falloir attendre a little pour la sortie du prochain (si vous avez l'intention de continuer à me lire ^^) parce que je suis en manque d'inspi' ! ! ! ! ! lol Draco essaye de m'échapper le vilain... bad boy !  
  
Bisous & Amitiés  
  
Sio' 


	4. Pluie, pleurs et gel pour cheveux

Titre : Au nom du Père ou du Fils ? (là de ce côté j'ai un léger problème parce que je me demande si il est bien...)  
  
Auteur : toujours la même... Sioban (Sio' pour les intimes *rougissement mal venu*)  
  
Mail : Sioban.O-Mara@wanadoo.fr  
  
Support : les quatre premiers tomes de notre cher maître J.K et puis évidemment les trois chapitre précédents.  
  
Résumer du chapitre précédent : (mais alors là, résumer trééééé résumé parce que j'ai pas tout mon temps moâ !) Draco a réfléchit sur lui même et sur son destin et en est venu à la conclusion qu'il ne voulait pas devenir un objet dirigé par son père et un assassin par la même occasion... (j'ai jamais été très doué pour les résumer so... ^^ le mieux si vous êtes paumé c'est de le relire ! lol)  
  
Notes : Enfin un peu d'action *ouééééééééééé* ! ! ! (hé, ho, vous plaignez pas hein ! Dans le Seigneur des Anneaux c'est seulement à la 225 page qu'il se passe quelque chose ! ^^ D'ailleurs je passe un gros coucou à Frodon & Cie ! ! et pas qu'un coucou... *gniak*) Hum... excusez moâ. Toujours est-il que notre petit chou (le mien du moins !) décide de se bouger un peu... (si peu !) *maaaaa, c'est que je suis siiiii fière de lui, snif*  
  
Précision : qu'est ce qu'un Préamiam de Russie ? Ben... j'en sais pas plus que vous en fait... z-avez qu'à imaginer ce à quoi ce nom vous fait penser ! ( pour ceux qui ne comprendrait pas (doivent être nombreux si mes calculs sont bons !), lisez ce qui va suivre !  
  
# Attention, ce chapitre est pas drôle du tout (nan, nan, nan !), sortez vos mouchoirs et je vous interdis de vous moquez de Dray ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *expression assassine* Bonne lecture quand même ! lol  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4 : Pluie, pleurs et gel pour cheveux...  
  
Dormir, je veux encore dormir ! ! C'est vrai quoi, j'ai le droit moi aussi à mes heures de sommeil quotidiennes ! Mais non, on doit vraiment m'en vouloir pour m'interdire même de pioncer un peu... Je me retourne dans mon lit, cette fois-ci, pas question de me lever, c'est bien trop confortable ! J'essaye vainement de me rendormir, repassant dans mon esprit toute sorte de chose plus ou moins agréable, malheureusement, ça n'est pas les meilleurs qui reviennent !  
  
Perdre le plus de temps possible au lit, voilà mon but pour l'instant. Pas très glorieux, mais mes journées durant les vacances sont réellement d'un ennui mortel... Réfléchissons, que vais-je faire ? Déjà travailler un peu, pour la forme (gniak) mais ensuite ? Rien, il n'y a rien à faire.... ennui total...  
  
*  
  
Je me sens seul. Incroyablement seul.  
  
Pour la première fois de ma vie je regrette de ne pas avoir quelqu'un pour me confier, de pouvoir m'exprimer et faire comprendre ce que je ressens. 'Un Malfoy n'a pas d'amis, il ne peut avoir confiance qu'en lui même !' Donc, je n'ai pas d'amis, je n'ai que des... connaissances. Tous des idiots d'ailleurs, y'a qu'à voir Crabbe et Goyle...  
  
Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai toujours considéré l'amitié comme une perte de temps, un danger même ! Je n'ai jamais éprouvé l'envie d'établir des relations avec d'autres personnes. Enfin si, une fois. Potter. Mais il a préféré Weasley... préféré ce rouquin sans le sous ! Vexé, ridicule, déçu et jaloux, c'est tout ce que j'ai ressentis à ce moment, en gros j'étais dégoûté ! C'est a partir de cet instant que j'ai renoncé vraiment... Je ne hais pas tant que ça Potter (contrairement à lui, voilà où est la nuance...) mais je me venge, je veux lui montrer ce que je suis. C'est une manière d'exprimer ma déception je pense... drôle de manière, je sais... mais au dernière nouvelles, je ne fais pas dans le normal. Tout ça je ne peux l'expliquer à personne. Déjà, il faudrait que quelqu'un m'écoute mais c'est surtout qu'il faudrait que je montre ma faiblesse ! Et ça je ne peux pas ! ! C'est impossible ! et impensable...  
  
C'est étrange d'un seul coup, je me dévoile sous un autre visage, tout en moi ressort, tout mes sentiments, mes pensées, tout... j'étouffe ! Mais d'une certaine manière, cela me fait du bien de penser autrement. Autrement que comme une machine programmé, autrement que ce en qui je me fais passé nuit et jour, un être mesquin et insensible... ce que je suis en fait.... mais ce que je veux être ?  
  
*  
  
Trois heures ! Trois heures que je stagne dans ma chambre, à demi plongé dans des littératures machiavéliques qui ne m'intéressent même plus...  
  
Dehors, il fait sombre. Le vent souffle, projetant des ombres sur les murs. Dans un bruit régulier, j'entend la pluie qui s'abat sur les carreaux, je l'entend même glisser jusqu'à la gouttière. C'est fou comme on devient attentif quand on veut passer le temps, on s'attache à la plus infime chose. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour mieux écouter puis reporte mon attention sur le livre poser sur mon oreiller. Allonger à plat ventre sur mon lit, je continu de feuilleter l'ouvrage que mon père m'a prêté. Je songe que il y a quelques semaines encore, j'aurais dévorer ce bouquin en une nuit. Mais maintenant que tout a changé... je ne porte plus la même curiosité féroce, le désir de savoir...  
  
Il faut que je bouge ! Je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment cloîtré dans ma chambre à ruminer comme un Préamiam de Russie ! ! Je me lève d'un bond, enfile ma cape verte émeraude et, d'un pas décidé, m'approche de la cheminée. Ou vais-je pouvoir me rendre ? Un lieu fréquenté et riche en divertissements... Le Chemin de Traverse me semble le plus approprier. Ma main plonge dans la poudre de cheminette puis je m'installe dans l'âtre poussiéreuse.  
  
- Chemin de Traverse !  
  
Flammes vertes, tourbillon enivrant. Des cheminées emplissent mon champs de vision... Depuis le temps que je l'emploie, je maîtrise parfaitement ce mode de transport. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est rester calme et ne pas remuer. Une Londres sous la tempête s'offre un instant à mes yeux avant de disparaître et d'être remplacer par la grande allée centrale du Chemin de Traverse. « J'atterris » en douceur, contrôlant ma position de façon à ne gêner personne. Pour une fois je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire remarquer... Visiblement c'est raté, une dizaine de sorciers m'observent d'un ?il mauvais, je ressemble tant que ça à mon père ? Je redresse la tête fièrement (pas question de montrer ma gêne) et entreprend de remonter la rue principale vers l'Allée de Embrumes.  
  
Contrairement à ce que je pensais, les rues ne sont pas bondées de monde et la plupart des magasins sont fermés. J'avance cahin-caha, la pluie giflant mon visage, balayant des yeux les vitrines embuées... Un kiosque à journaux attire mon regard, un gros titre « L'horreur d'une nuit d'été ». Comment peut-on être poétique en abordant un thème pareil ? Je m'approche, intrigué. Bien sûr, je n'ignore pas le contenu de l'article, il parle sûrement du massacre dont mon père m'a parlé hier mais c'est la photo qui m'interpelle... Au premier plan, on distingue Fudge, mon père (un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres minces), Weasley Senior, toujours aussi ridicule (coiffé d'un bonnet moldu et affichant une mine à tirer des larmes d'un sphinx ) et d'autres ministres que je ne connais pas. Ils semblent discuter avec une grande agitation, mais c'est ce qu'il y a derrière eux qui me frappe, quelque chose qui ressemble à... une colline... Un frisson glacé me parcourt l'échine, c'est bien une colline... de cadavres, des centaines de cadavres superposés les uns sur les autres. Quelle horreur ! Je réprime un haut le c?ur, chancelle et m'appuie sur le rebord du kiosque... tout ces morts ! Aucunes blessures apparentes, mais leurs expressions en disent suffisamment long sur ce qu'ils ont pu endurer. C'est mon père qui a fait cela... un profond malaise m'envahis...  
  
« Alors le Mangemort, on vient contempler son ?uvre ? ! »  
  
Je me raidis, tourne la tête et me retrouve nez à nez avec le Weasley Junior, toujours aussi roux, toujours aussi laid. Ses yeux son fixer sur moi, cherchant à me pulvériser, j'y lis de la haine pure... et simple. Je lui rend son regard, cherchant une réponse cinglante... Il ne sera pas dit que je laisserais cet idiot avoir le dernier mot !  
  
- ?uvre bénéfique, regarde, ton père à enfin trouver du travail ! Avec un peu de chance il aura réussit a rapporté de quoi vous nourrir tout les neuf...  
  
Weasley sert les poings, j'aurais penser qu'il me sauterait au cou, mais il se contrôle, je me demande bien pourquoi...  
  
« Moi au moins, mon père ne joue pas les faux culs au ministère et les lèches culs auprès de Votre Maître ! »  
  
Mon pauvre Weasley, si tu crois que tu me fais mal, ça n'est pas moi qui défendrais mon père, surtout pas maintenant ! ! Tu vas devoir trouver autre chose pour marquer un point ! C'est le « Votre » qui me gêne, mais je ne relèverais pas l'allusion...  
  
- Peut être, mais ça n'est pas le miens qui se mettrait à pleurer pour la mort de quelques imbéciles ! !   
  
Réflexion stupide. Cette conversation me fait bizarrement penser aux disputes puériles entre deux gamins pour savoir lequel des deux à le meilleurs père. Si là est la question je pense que aucun de nous n'aura une réponse assez valable pour remporter le tournois !  
  
« C'est sûr, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'aimes personnes... » sa voix est chargé de mépris et de haine, puis il ajoute posément «... et personnes ne t'aimes. »  
  
Silence, je le mitraille toujours du regard, cherchant quelque chose à répondre, mais rien ne vient... Je ne peux rien répondre à cela, mon c?ur s'emballe et ma gorge se noue. Ma vue se brouille... non, il ne faut pas, pas devant lui ! Je ne dois pas perdre la face devant ce moins que rien, il ne peut pas me blesser, c'est impossible ! Des tremblements me parcourent le corps, j'ai une soudaine envie de hurler. Mais je me contente de redresser fièrement la tête, essayant d'afficher une l'expression la plus dédaigneuse possible de mon registre corporel. Partir et vite, avant de craquer. Je tourne les talons lentement et reprend calmement ma route sans ajouter un mot.  
  
« C'est ça, dégage ! Ta sale gueule d'assassin, on en veut pas ! ! »  
  
En tant normal j'aurais affronter l'adversaire avec ma hargne et mon désir de supériorité mais à cet instant je n'ai plus rien, plus aucune arme mentale... la vérité me crève les tympans ! J'aurais aimé courir, bousculer, montrer mon désespoir mais je ne peux que continuer à avancer, lentement pour garder un semblant de face. Là encore, je me demande pourquoi Weasley ne relance pas son attaque, ça lui ressemble si peu...  
  
La pluie ruisselle et envahit mon visage de sorte que je n'y vois plus rien. La pluie ? Oui la pluie, un Malfoy ne dois pas pleurer, donc logiquement, c'est la pluie. Une pluie bien salée alors... Pourquoi continuer ce double jeu si je connais ma décision maintenant ? Par réflexes sûrement, par amour propre aussi... et puis, je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix.  
  
*  
  
Je déambule dans les rues, trempé jusqu'aux os, je finis par me décidé à entrer dans une boutique. Aux abords, elle me fait un peu penser à la classe de potion du professeur Rogue. Je ne suis pas loin de la vérité, sur une plaquette de cire suspendue dans les airs, je lis « Potions et sérums en tout genre ». En dessous, une multitude de fioles et gourdes classé par taille, contenant des liquides peu aguichants... Où suis-je tombé ? En fait, la salle contient entièrement des récipients aux contenants qui laissent à désirer sur le thème de ce magasin, je m'apprête à rebrousser chemin quand une voix sortie de nul part susurre :  
  
« Tuuuuuu as besoinnnnn de quelque choooooooose ? »  
  
J'aperçois alors, dans un coin de la pièce une petite forme frêle et verdâtre. Un gobelin. Beurk, ces personnes sont toujours aussi laides ! Il me tutoie en plus, non mais quel sans gêne ! Néanmoins, je me contente d'afficher sourire qui se veut polit, on m'a appris à ne pas être trop négligeant sur le caractère de certains personnages fantastiques, ils peuvent se montrer parfois excessivement agressif, voir dangereux...  
  
- Non, merci, je regardais seulement.  
  
Visiblement elle (je suppose que c'est un individu féminin), ne semble pas satisfaite de ma réponse et reviens à la charge.  
  
« Je veeeeeeend des produiiiiiits très intéressannnnnnnt... laisse moiiiiiiii te montrerrrrrrrr.... »  
  
Oh, non ! Pitié ! !...  
  
La voilà partie dans un exposé titanesque sur la qualité de ses produits, je crois comprendre qu'il s'agit de produits de cosmétique et autres thèmes donnant à vous rendre plus beaux ou belles... Comment prendre congé sans la vexée ? Vexer un goblin est une des pires choses à faire et je ne tiens pas à m'attirer les mauvaises grâce de celle- ci !  
  
« ... et ce magnifiqueeeeeeee Rougeravigardiu... regarderrrrrrr sa... »  
  
Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, qu'on en finisse ! J'avise un pot rond, étiqueter « Capillairlissia », j'en conclue d'après la consistance qu'il s'agit de gel pour les cheveux. A quoi bon acheter ce genre de cochonnerie alors que l'on peut régler ce problème d'un coup de baguette ? Ridicule. Tant pis, je me risque au massacre...  
  
- Je prendrais cela. Dis-je en désignant le Capillairlissia du bout du doigt sans réprimer une expression de dégoût.  
  
« Haaaaaaaaaaaaa... trééééééé biiiiiiennnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! ! ! ! C'est pooooourrrrr offriiiiiiiirrrrr ? »  
  
Offrir un truc pareil ? Quelle honte !  
  
- Heu... non.  
  
- Dans ce caaaaaaaaas, teneeeeeeeeez.  
  
Sur ce elle dépose de sa main osseuse le pot poisseux dans mes mains. Je règle hâtivement puis après un bref salut, me dirige vers la sortie.  
  
J'accueille la pluie torrentiel avec un soupir de soulagement. J'en avais presque oublié ma détresse. Aussitôt partie, aussitôt revenue, plus forte encore... Les paroles de Weasley me reviennent en mémoire, m'agressants avec une hargne indescriptible : « Tu n'aimes personne, et personne ne t'aime... ».  
  
On ne m'a jamais apprit à aimer, je ne sais même pas ce que ce sentiment peut faire éprouver. On m'a toujours dit que l'amour était nuisible... Je n'ai jamais reçus un geste tendre de la part de qui que ce soit, pas même ma mère. Je parle d'un geste vraiment tendre, accomplit avec douceur et pas du baiser maternel rituel... Mon père n'en parlons pas, je ne crois pas que ce verbe fait partit de son vocabulaire ! Mon entourage : je dois être craint, respecter, mais pas aimer. De toute manière, je suppose que ça doit marcher ensemble, si l'on est pas capable d'aimer, on ne peut pas être aimer en retour et vice versa... Je sais que j'ai toujours un peu souffert de ce manque, même si je ne me l'avouais pas, mais là, c'est trop flagrant pour que je le laisse de côté.  
  
Aimer... je voudrais bien apprendre pour voir...  
  
*  
  
Je me suis installer chez « Sweet & Choclate » . Un chocogrenouille d'une main et une bièreaubeurre de l'autre. Non pas que j'aime spécialement c'est deux gâteries mais j'ai besoin de me ravigoter un peu... J 'observe la famille assise devant moi d'un ?il rêveur... Pour moi, la famille c'est strict, un père, une mère, une règle à respecter, rien de plus. Qu'attendre de plus ? Je me prend à désirer avoir une famille comme celle qui me fait face, quelque chose émane d'eux que je ne connais pas. Je n'ai pas et n'aurais jamais l'amour de mes parents.  
  
Je me rend alors compte que je suis dans le même cas que Potter. Non, pourquoi penser une chose pareille ? Moi et Potter ? Heurk ! Décidément, je ne suis pas en forme aujourd'hui. C'est pourtant vrai, lui non plus ne connaîtra jamais l'amour d'un père et d'une mère, puisqu'il n'en a plus... Je me demande qui de nous deux doit le plus s'envier. Je me demande si ça ne serait pas mieux de ne pas avoir connu ses parents et de savoir qu'ils vous ont aimer jusqu'à en mourir plutôt qu'avoir des parents froids dont la seule chose sur vous qui les préoccupes, c'est que vous soyez le meilleur et que vous leur ressembliez....  
  
Potter a toujours eu plus de chance... toujours... Même si il n'a pas cet amour, il est aimé des autres, contrairement à moi.  
  
Je hais Weasley, pour avoir réussit à me blesser !  
  
Je hais Potter qui, une fois encore, m'enfonce dans ma solitude !  
  
Je hais mon père qui m'a privé de tout ce dont j'aurais sûrement eu besoin... et qu'il m'est impossible d'avoir.  
  
Je hais, je hais, JE HAIS ! ! ! ! ! ! Puisque je ne peux éprouver d'autres sentiments...  
  
Il pleut de nouveau ? Non, ce n'est pas la pluie, je pleure. Je pleure encore... secoué de sanglots. Je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter, sans le vouloir. Besoin de me vider... Rage et de détresse... A travers mon brouillard de larmes amères, je m'aperçois que toute la clientèle de Sweet & Choclate me fixe bizarrement. C'est vrai que c'est rare un Malfoy qui pleure, ça n'est même pas normal, ils pourront se vanter d'avoir vu ce spectacle hors du commun.  
  
Fin du spectacle, je m'en vais.  
  
  
  
***** Fin du 4e chapitre *****  
  
Tatammmm... qu'est ce que je vous disais ! C'est t-y pas émouvant quand même ? ? é_é Je préviens tout les « retissants », c'est MON histoire et MON DRACO *sourire carnassier* so... ceux qui sont pas content, arrêter tout simplement de me lire ! ! lol  
  
Bisous quand même et Bonnes Fêtes ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Sio'  
  
P.S : Je sais, c un peu long à paraître mais ça va l'être encore plus because je pars en vacanceuuuuu ! ! ! ! *tralalalaléééééreuuuuuu* 


	5. Où l'on se dit que des fois, la vie est ...

Titre : Au nom du Père ou du Fils ?  
  
Auteur : votre toute dévouée Sioban ^^  
  
Mail : Sioban.O-Mara@wanadoo.fr  
  
Support : les quatre premiers chapitres (bé oui, soyons quelque peu logique en ces temps si durs...)  
  
Disclaimer : oui, je sais, j'aurais dû le faire dès le début mais je vous avouerais que je préfère garder mon pt'tit dragon pour moi toute seule... faut dire que vu comment s'en occupe notre grand gourou de JK, c'est pas étonnant qu'il se réfugie chez mouâ...  
  
...  
  
Heuuuu... pardon JK, je voulais pas te vexer ! Me fais pas des yeux comme ça on dirait une grenou...  
  
*VLAM ! !* O_o  
  
Rôôôô *indignée* elle a osée me frapper ! Vous êtes tous témoins ? ! J'vais porter plainte je... .... ... Nan bon ok, j'aurais pas dû dire du mal de toi... *supergrinn* (confidentiellement, si je lui dis ça c'est parce que sinon elle risque de pas pouvoir sortir son tome 5 ! Ca serait la haine, nan ?)  
  
Donc, en bon disclaimer que je dois faire : tout appartiens à JK même si... heuuu... nan rien, j'ai rien dis !  
  
Et surtout : Ouééééééééé, enfin une date pour la supermégatop sortie de L'ordre du Phoenix ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Bon, pour le + tôt c in english mais il suffit de bosser ! *fait craquer ses doigts en experte*  
  
Notes :  
  
Je c que g mis bcp de tps pour écrire ce chapitre mais bon vous savez ce que c'est, le boulo, le manque d'inspi' et tout... vouàlà quoi ! ^^ Notez que zaime assez ce chapitre ! ! *supersourirefierettout*  
  
Je pense que ce chapitre sera l'avant dernier. Faut bien que y'ai une fin quand même ! Même si c tristeu... *snif*  
  
Je dois z-avouer que le début de ce chapitre (environs les deux 1ère pages) sont un tantinet ennuyeuses mais (honte à mouâ) je suis atteinte de la grande flemme flémissimale et donc je ne changerais RIEN ! *na* é_é  
  
Pour le 'bureau des réclamations et plaintes (mais aussi encouragements et tout ça... # ^_^ #) c'est mon mail en haut à gauche... mais y'a aussi les reviews... Pour ceux qui me connaissent pas j'ADORE ça ! ! ! Enfin je sais, tout le monde adore ça... *supergrin*  
  
Ha, oui, pour le titre... c'est un peu 'passable'... m'enfin ça peut être marrant de faire un titre à la Gaston Leroux (en + court) ! ! lol Tiens quand on parle ça, un gros bisous à mon Joseph ! ! ! *blush* Pfiouuuu...  
  
Bon, c pas tout ça mais faudrait peut-être s'y mettre so... voici mon ti chapitre...  
  
*tatzammmmmmm* ( intro' super bien menée à la John Williams... ^_^  
  
...  
Chapitre 5 : Où l'on se dit que des fois, la vie est bien compliquée...  
1ère partie : Que dois-je faire ?  
Je marche et marche encore, sans me retourner. Je ne sais plus où je suis et de moins en moins qui je suis... Plus les minutes passent et plus mon esprit s'enflamme de questions sans réponses et de réponses sans questions.  
  
Que dois-je faire ?  
  
Quand je suis sorti de chez Sweet & Choclate quelques heures plus tôt, je n'avais aucune envie de rester sur le Chemin de Traverse et encore moins de rentrer chez moi. La perspective de croiser un regard familier m'affolait plus qu'autre chose. Pas question qu'on me vit dans cet état, je m'étais déjà assez donné en spectacle dans la boutique ! Guidé par un instinct quelconque, j'étais donc sortit du monde wizardien pour plonger provisoirement dans celui des choses inintelligentes et grotesques. Pas de gaieté de c?ur, certes, mais au moins ici je ne risquais rien, ou presque...  
  
Ces imbéciles se retournent sur mon passage comme si j'étais défiguré comme l'autre guedin d'Potter ! Pff... jamais vu de cape verte émeraude de leur vie ni de bottes en peaux de Suédois à Museau court ! Bande d'ignares ! ! J'ignore royalement leurs regards chargés de questions, parfois moqueurs. Ignorer, une de mes spécialités... J'observe d'un ?il vague les rues qui sont, à quelques détails près, plutôt semblables à celles du Chemin de Traverse. Entourées de magasins, boutiques, pub et autres endroits où dépenser son argent à des profits rarement réellement serviables (je tâte mon pot de Capillairlissia en grimaçant) et bondées de moldus excités qui piaillent aussi fort que les hiboux de la volière à Poudlard. Et cette pluie qui tombe dru sur le sol, provoquant des gerbes à chaque goutte qui touche le sol presque inondé. Une pluie fraîche, qui éclaire les esprits... ou les embrouille ?  
  
Je dirige mon regard droit devant moi, et me replonge dans mes pensées. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot tout à l'heure ! Pleurer devant tout le monde, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Pour un peu, je me ficherais une paire de baffes... Moi qui d'habitude sais si bien contrôler mes sentiments et mes pulsions, c'est totalement grotesque ! Je croyais pourtant m'être jeté un sortilège qui devait réduire mes glandes lacrymales ! Mais tout est si désordonné maintenant... J'aurais mieux fait de rester au manoir, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et je me poserais sûrement moins de questions !  
  
Idiot, idiot, idiot ! !  
  
*  
  
La pluie s'est arrêtée depuis peu et l'eau finie de s'écouler dans les caniveaux. Le ciel est entièrement dégagé et révèle une étendue bleue éclatante, illuminant les rues d'une lumière aveuglante. Les passants ont fermé leurs parapluies avec des « haaaa » de soulagement (ridicules) et moi je suis toujours trempé. Trempé et outré de voir ces moldus gais et souriant alors que MOI je vais mal, alors que tout va mal...  
  
Je me sens mal. J'ai froid et chaud en même temps, mon esprit s'embrouille dans un amalgame de révélations et de questions. Je perd la notion du temps et de la vie, planant dans un univers cauchemardesque bordé de sorties inutilisables. Je veux sortir ! !  
  
Avec ma belle petite gueule d'ange et mon regard flambant, j'affiche une image fière et imposante. Celle du Malfoy. On est ce qu'on est, on ne change pas. Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir su ouvrir les yeux plus tôt. J'aurais peut-être évité la solitude et l'enlisement... Evité d'être ce que je suis, un automate désormais apeuré et perdu. Un pauvre con, un sale petit con prétentieux ! Combien de fois ai-je entendu « par inadvertance » ces mots dans les bouches voisines (spécialement celle de Potter) ?! Peut être avait-il raison finalement cet enfoiré... Voilà que je deviens de plus en plus vulgaire. L'énervement sans doute...  
  
J'ai honte de moi. Honte de tout mon être. Je voudrais ne pas avoir existé pour ne pas vivre ce casse-tête infernal ! Je ne sais même plus ce que je me reproche, ni ce que je dis !  
L'après-midi estival commence à se faire sentir et l'astre solaire reparaît enfin, réchauffant le sol détrempé. Pourtant, le vent souffle toujours bruyamment à mes oreilles ; long mugissement plaintif qui ébouriffe mes cheveux encore humide. En passant devant une vitrine embuée, mon regard est attiré comme un aimant par... mon reflet. Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappe alors de ma bouche. Est-ce réellement moi reflété dans cette vitre ? Difficile à croire. Où est passé la figure angélique dont je parlais précédemment ? Où est passé le portrait admirablement (trop) parfais de mon père ? Celui du fils beau, fier et intelligent...  
  
Cette image me fait, au premier abord, penser à un chat sauvage qui a prit une douche froide forcée. Mais en regardant de plus près, je ne suis pas si repoussant que cela. J'esquisse un sourire, le premier depuis longtemps, et entreprend alors de détailler ma nouvelle découverte. Mes cheveux sont désormais en bataille, quelque mèches blondes retombant naïvement sur un front qui ne reflète plus la même fierté mais plutôt une expression soucieuse et troublante. Mes yeux sont devenus profondément mélancoliques et dans leurs gris apparaît un reflet bleu presque invisible, je lis dedans un égarement total. En général, quand je trouve quelqu'un qui affiche cette mine déconfite, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui envoyer une réflexion cinglante. Mais là, c'est moi... qu'elle ironie !  
  
En réfléchissant bien je ne déteste pas ce changement de physionomie provisoire, c'est même plutôt sympa d'avoir un look à soit... Changer un peu du portrait du grand, beau et fier Lucius Malfoy. Pour la première fois, être Draco.  
  
*  
  
Au lieu de t'accabler sur ton sort, tu ferais mieux d'essayer d'agir. Un peu de bon sens voyons !   
  
Cette petite voix appelée « conscience » susurre ces mots qui sifflent à mes oreilles et me font plisser les yeux. Comme si je ne le savais pas ! Et puis de quoi il se mêle celui-là ?  
  
Ben alors, pourquoi tu ne te bouges pas ?  
  
Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire, hein ? Dis le moi toi qui es siiiiiii intelligent ? Pour « agir » comme tu dis, il faudrait déjà que je comprenne quelque chose à ce qui m'arrive !  
  
Réfléchis un peu...  
  
Ha, mais il m'énerve ! Je serre les poings, je ne vais tout de même pas me frapper moi, même ! Ca ne ferait pas sérieux... Réfléchir...  
  
C'est vrai que ça doit être difficile pour toi...  
  
Non mais je rêve ! ? On croirait entendre Potter me faire la moral !  
  
- Mais je t'emmerde !  
  
Visiblement, j'ai parlé un peu fort, plusieurs moldus se retournent, affichant des mines outrées. Pas grave, à près tout je ne vois pas en quoi ça les concerne. Si ça avait été à eux que je m'étais adressé, j'aurais sûrement employé un vocabulaire plus approprier à leur mentalité... Soyons logique !  
  
Hé, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison ! Essaye pas de te défiler, écoute moi pour une fois !  
  
...  
  
Draco ?   
  
Hé bé, si je dois me coltiner ma conscience pendant toute ma longue vie (j'espère), ça va être gaie je le sens. Toujours est-il qu'elle a raison. Réfléchissons...  
  
Il faudrait que je parle à quelqu'un, déjà, je suppose que c'est primordial. Je suis tellement paumé qu'avant de prendre quoi que ce soit comme initiative il faut me remettre les idées en place. Mais qui ?  
  
C'est une bonne question. Quoi que peu difficile, si tu cherches bien.   
  
Ha, il faut chercher, sans blagues ? ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'apprends que les solutions ne tombent pas du ciel. Voyons... personne de ma connaissance ne daignera m'écouter. La plupart d'entre elles ont la même philosophie que moi : chacun pour sois, si t'es paumé t'es nul. En gros c'est ça, ils ne comprendraient pas du tout mon problème... si toutefois s'en est un...  
  
Crétin !   
  
Wow, mais c'est qu'il s'énerve ! Bon, un peu de sérieux, je ne vais pas passer ma journée à converser avec cet imbécile ! Avec moi en fait...  
  
Soudain, la réponse me saute aux yeux, elle paraît si évidente que me demande comment je n'ai pas pu la trouver plus tôt.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Ce vieux croûton est sûrement le plus à même de répondre à mes questions. Même si je déteste ce donneur de leçon et ses allures de papy-gâteaux, il est tout de même considéré comme le plus grand sorcier du moment et, bien que je reste sceptique sur ce point, il doit y avoir une part de vrai dans tout ça...  
  
Si tu veux mon avis t'as pas trop le choix mon 'ti chou   
  
C'est sûr, je pense que c'est le seul qui daignera m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Je suppose qu'il a une grande aversion pour moi (comme les trois quarts de Poudlard d'ailleurs, ça n'est plus un secret pour personne) mais ce vieux fou à tellement bon c?ur que ça m'étonnerait qu'il me jette à la porte. Enfin, j'espère...  
  
Maintenant que j'ai trouvé mon confesseur potentiel, je vais devoir le chercher et je ne conçois pas cela comme une mince affaire. Ca m'étonnerait bien qu'il soit au collège en ce moment, surtout avec tous les événements qui se sont produits dernièrement... Il faut que j'arrive à le joindre et pour cela, je sais où aller.  
  
OwlPost  
  
Je fais demi-tour, direction mon point de départ, le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
* * *  
  
L'après-midi est déjà grandement entamé et la chaleur est désormais insoutenable. Le soleil semble jouer à cache-cache derrière de fins nuages d'une blancheur de suaire. Le pavé dégage une fumée incolore gorgée d'air brûlant et douceâtre. J'ai troqué mon épaisse cape verte contre une robe plus légère et entièrement noire. Mes cheveux sont toujours en désordre mais je les laisse ainsi ne voyant pas l'utilité de les recoiffer maintenant. J'ai l'intention de faire durer un peu cette sensation de légèreté qui émane de moi en ce moment. Par contre, je durcis mes traits en cachant ceux qui pourraient refléter de l'amertume ou de l'égarement, il faut tout de même garder un peu d'amour- propre ! !  
  
Soudain, je m'arrête net. Vision d'horreur, devant moi se tiens... Pansy, Pansy Parkinson. Non, tout mais pas ça ! Pourquoi m'envoyer tant d'obstacles insurmontables et insupportables dans la même journée ? !  
  
La calamité ambulante ne m'a pas encore repérée... J'en profite pour me faufiler derrière un monticule de caissons et observe d'un ?il légèrement apeuré (j'avoue) ma pseudo-petite-amie.  
  
Il y a des fois où l'on fait de grosses erreurs et on s'en mord les doigts (c'est le cas de le dire). Dans les miennes il y a, entre autres, celle d'avoir invité Pansy au bal l'année dernière.  
  
C'était totalement suicidaire et je le savais pourtant bien. Pansy est raide dingue de moi depuis la deuxième année, elle me colle et m'adule, en clair, c'est la parfaite groupie de service ! Et moi, au lieu de l'envoyer se faire voir, je la laissais faire, histoire de donner l'impression de me faire désirer et d'avoir l'air 'style'. Quel con, mais quel con !  
  
Le résultat est là ! Ne m'y étant pas pris assez tôt et n'ayant pas eu assez de cran pour aller inviter de belles minettes de chez Serpentard comme on sait bien en faire, je me suis retrouvé à DEVOIR demander à cette emmerdeuse de m'accompagner ! La Mam-zelle a carrément pris ça pour une déclaration enflammée (j'ai peu être pas dû bien m'y prendre non plus) et du coup elle est allée clamer haut et fort que c'était l'heureuse élue du fils Malfoy. Mon Dieu la honte... Je me suis donc coltiné ce qu'on devrait appeler une fille mais que ressemble de près autant que de loin à un bouledogue durant toute la soirée de Noël. Et le pire c'est que ça a continué par la suite ! Elle ne veut plus me lâcher ! ! En bon Malfoy Junior que je suis ( ?), je l'ai envoyé paître plus d'une fois bien sûr ! Mais rien n'y fait, même la force ! C'est une malade ! ! ! Je me demande comment elle a pu atterrir à Serpentard... Parait que l'amour fait perdre le contrôle de ses moyens, mais est-ce seulement de 'l'amour' (beurk) ? Plutôt de l'adoration à outrance oui ! Je déteste ça ! ! ! Si un jour j'ai le malheur de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un, je prie pour ne pas devenir aussi ridicule et emmerdant ! Je ne le serais pas d'ailleurs, aucun risque là dessus...  
  
La bouffonne semble en grande conversation avec un garçon d'environ dix- sept ans qui lui sourit d'un air niait. Elle parle fort et rit aux éclats à tout bout de chant, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre en triturant une mèche de ses cheveux sombre. Une main posée sur un pan de mur et l'autre pendant le long de son corps, elle remue fréquemment ses hanches d'un air de défi. Provocante. Elle adore se montrer et aguicher. Personnellement avec son corps de méduse, je trouve qu'elle se rend plus ridicule qu'autre chose mais ça à l'air de plaire à l'abrutit qui la couve des yeux... chacun ses goûts. Moi je n'en ai pas.  
  
Bon, il faudrait peut-être que je me dépêche un peu... Vu comme elle a l'air inspirée, avec un peu de chance elle ne me verra pas. Je respire un bon coup, sors de mon recoin et me met à marcher avec désinvolture le regard fixé sur un panneau d'affichage soudain très intéressant.  
  
Vite, vite, vite...  
  
Bientôt à l'angle de la rue et je serais sauvé.  
  
Plus que quelque mètre...  
  
« Draaaaaaaayyyy ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »  
  
Et merde... plus malchanceux que moi y'a pas, c'est carrément confirmé ! Ne pas me retourner, je continus ma route, toujours très inspiré par l'affiche représentant un paquet de Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue.  
  
« Youh-hou Drayounet ! ! ! ! ! ! »  
  
Je sens une main m'agripper l'épaule, les ongles me rentrant dans la chair, je retiens un gémissement. Ne pas me retourner.  
  
« Salut toi, ça faisait longtemps ! »  
  
D'un mouvement brusque, elle me retourne et m'empoigne, un sourire mielleux aux lèvres (essayer de coller un sourire mielleux sur une face de bouledogue, y'a des fous rires qui se perdent !). Celles-ci se rapprochent dangereusement des miennes et je recule rapidement pour éviter de mourir asphyxié.  
  
- Excuse-moi Pan', mais je suis très pressé alors si tu pouvais me foutre la paix...  
  
Ton froid et regard glacial. Mais elle est trop habituée.  
  
« Hooo, mais c'est que tu es méchant toi ! »  
  
Je vous l'avais dis, l'idiotie réincarnée. Avec un petit ton doucereux c'est très bon au dessert.  
  
« Je me demandais si... »  
  
Oulàà, ne pas aller plus loin dans la conversation, je vois venir le coup où elle va m'inviter dans son manoir à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre et ça n'est pas franchement mon but pour l'instant.  
  
- T'es bouché ou quoi ? Je t'ai dis que j'étais pressé ! ! Alors dégage, retourne voir ton copain !   
  
...  
  
« Haaa, j'ai compris, tu es jaloux ! »  
  
*HERK ? ! ? ! ?*  
  
« Tsss... mais faut pas mon petit dragon , c'est juste un cousin qui... »  
  
- JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX ! ! ! ! ! Faudrait être total jeté pour être jaloux pour toi ! ! Et je m'en fou ! »  
  
Là dessus, je tourne les talons, profitant du temps que l'information lui monte au cerveau et reprend mon chemin au pas de course.  
  
J'imagine bien la tête que Parkinson doit avoir en ce moment. Les yeux ronds comme des mornilles et les bras ballants. Quand elle comprendra enfin que je ne suis plus là, elle reprendra sa discussion comme si de rien ne c'était passé. Elle aura oublié.  
  
*  
  
OwlPost.  
  
Masse imposante et piaillante. La plus grande poste du monde des sorciers, située au grand nord du Chemin de Traverse et d'où entrent et sortent à chaque minute, une dizaine de sorciers plus ou moins pressés. Le toit est entièrement constellé de petites trappes qui s'ouvrent et se ferment sur hiboux et chouettes, important ou exportant des messages et des lettres. Aux quatre coins du bâtiment rectangulaire, des cheminées par lesquelles on voit s'échapper fréquemment un petit filet de fumée verte. La poste fait aussi point de transport pour les personnes qui ne transplanent pas, permettant ainsi un déplacement immédiat en cas d'urgence ou de panne de portoloins...  
  
J'entre dans le hall et parcours des yeux l'immense pièce à la recherche de quelques indications pour m'orienter dans ce dédale d'escaliers et de portes. Le sol est magiquement recouvert d'un mélange de pavés et de moquette rouge et orange feu et les escaliers semblent de marbre gris. Une tapisserie multicolore orne les murs et plafonds reflétant les ombres des clients. Le tout est éclairé pas des lustres flottants qui montent et descendent au gré d'une musique rendue inaudible par le brouhaha qui règne.  
  
En fait, je ne suis jamais entré ici tout seul. Généralement, j'accompagne mon père ou ma mère pour poster des colis importants lorsque nous faisons un tour dans l'Allée des Embrume et je ne fais que rester dans cette pièce en attendant leur retour. Un peu le petit chien qu'on laisse à la porte pour ne pas dégueulasser la maison...  
  
Pourquoi tu dis ça ?   
  
Je soupire bruyamment et me poste à l'accueil devant un jeune homme pâle et à l'aspect plutôt miteux. Ils exagèrent ! ! Ces pourris gagnent des tonnes de gallions par jours et ne sont pas foutus d'avoir un personnel correct ! !  
  
Le garçon a les yeux fixés sur des feuillets disposés en désordre sur le bureau. Je renifle impatiemment.  
  
« Ho, pardon Monsieur, je ne vous avais pas vus ! »  
  
Ben voyons, et ça prétend faire l'accueil !  
  
Il se rengorge et prenant l'air important de ceux qui ont bien appris leur rôle me sort un « Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » d'un comique ridicule.  
  
Je lui adresse un sourire moqueur.  
  
- A ton avis blaireau, si je suis ici ? !  
  
Visiblement, mon ton le surprend, il ne doit pas savoir qui je suis...  
  
« Monsieur, vous pourriez être quelque peu poli ! » Puis reprenant sa voix d'acteur comme si je n'avais rien dis « Vous désirez ? »  
  
Je désire... qu'est ce que je désire en fait ?  
  
Ecrire au vieux fou... Ha oui, c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié !  
  
- Je veux envoyer une lettre.  
  
Mon interlocuteur semble réfléchir, comme si il ne savait pas de quoi je parlais. Ca veut se donner un genre...  
  
Il annonce finalement solennellement :  
  
« Deuxième escalier à droite, en haut vous tournez encore à droite puis prenez la pièce de gauche »  
  
...  
  
Me répétant les consignes intérieurement, je me dirige vers l'escalier central, et entreprend de gravir ses marches qui semblent soudainement plus hautes. Je suis sûr que c'est un coup de mon indicateur ! Il n'a rien trouvé d'autre pour se venger de mon insolence.  
Arrivé à destination, je me fraye un passage entre la queue des clients afin de me retrouver rapidement au guichet. On me regarde d'un oeil noir mais je souris gaillardement, ils ne peuvent rien contre moi. Le guichetier m'adresse lui aussi un regard mauvais, avec sa longue barbe noire et sa moustache fine on dirait des postiches mal positionnés. De plus il est aussi large que haut (Crabbe & Goyle réunis) et sa cellule semble être tout juste assez grande pour le contenir.  
  
« Monsieur bonjour... » Grosse voix de ténor plutôt intimidante, enfin pas pour quelqu'un comme moi !  
  
- Pour envoyer un message.  
  
« Je m'en doute ; tenez ... »  
  
Il me tend du bout de ses doigts boudinés un petit formulaire de couleur rouge sang que je m'empresse de remplir.  
  
~ De : Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy A : Mr Dumbledore, directeur du collège Poudlard Date : 28/07/99 à 16h23 Contenu : (je réfléchis quelques instants, il ne faut pas que j'ai l'air d'être en grande détresse, ça serait marqué un état d'infériorité) Suite à certains événements récents, je désirerais vous parler. Où puis-je vous joindre ? Draco (Ca a au moins le mérite d'être clair) Réponse : OUI. ~  
  
Je signe puis rend le feuillet à la montagne mouvante. Celle-ci lui jette un rapide regard. Mon nom. Il vire du rouge au blanc et passant par le vert murmure d'une voix sans timbre et tremblante  
  
« B.bien, nous allons envoyer cela t.tout de suite Mr Malfoy, veuillez pa.passez dans la salle suivante »  
  
Il tamponne mon message avant de le glisser dans une légère fente au bas du bureau. Il va arriver directement à la volière et être envoyé dans... environ une minute.  
  
J'aborde un air satisfait et me glisse dans la salle suivante sous les yeux craintifs des sorciers. D'un côté, c'est assez amusant de voir leurs expressions apeurées, mais ce n'est qu'un nom...  
  
J'avise un sofa de velours noir et m'y installe confortablement, un peu de repos ne peut m'être que bénéfique.  
  
* * *  
  
Pleine lune et clairière sombre. Hurlements lointains et vagues. Ombres noires défilant successivement devant mes yeux agrandis par la terreur. Tout bruit est étouffé comme par une main invisible. Une main...  
  
Ombres noires en cercle autour de moi. Moi au milieu d'un feu de flammes vertes indolores. Ombres noires se rapprochent. Je me recroqueville inconsciemment.  
  
Des éclairs étincelants zèbrent un ciel noir sans étoiles. Pas de pluie, pas de vent, juste les éclairs, le feu, les ombres...  
  
et moi.  
  
Torse nu ; j'ai froid à l'intérieur, en moi.  
  
Ombres presque à me frôler. Je frémis. Ombres se sont arrêtées.  
  
Je relève la tête et fixe ces formes vagues cherchant désespérément un regard rassurant.  
  
Rien.  
  
Le vide.  
  
Le néant.  
  
Une Ombre se détache, elle s'avance ou plutôt flotte jusqu'à moi. Tétanisé, des fourmis invisibles montent le long de mes jambes engourdies. Ombre sort de sa cape une main fine et gantée tenant fermement un sceau rougeâtre et fumant. Son emblème. Elle parle, je n'entends rien. Mon regard est désormais fixé sur mon destin.  
  
L'emblème plonge en moi.  
  
Je hurle mais aucun son ne parvient à mes oreilles.  
  
* * *  
« Il faut peut-être appeler un médicomage ? »  
  
Quoi ?  
  
« Attendez, il à l'air de reprendre ses esprits ! »  
  
J'ouvre un ?il et me retrouve nez à nez avec un homme au teint mat et aux dents éclatantes.  
  
« Vous allez mieux ? »  
  
Mais de quoi il me parle celui-là ? !  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
« Et bien, après la crise que vous venez de faire, nous nous posions des questions sur votre état de santé ! »  
  
Oulàà... J'ai du rater un épisode là !  
  
- Je vais bien, c'est bon.  
  
Qu'est ce qui à bien pu se passer ?  
  
Je me relève brusquement et, affichant l'air hautain que me sied si bien, je tourne le dos à la troupe assemblée autour de moi en quête d'une éventuelle réponse de la part de 'pépé-gâteux'.  
  
Une douleur fulgurante traverse mon bras comme si j'avais reçu une brûlure... Je réprime une grimace de douleur.  
  
Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?  
  
*  
  
« Oui Monsieur, effectivement vous avez reçu un message à 16h40 exactement »  
  
Bien, voyons ça.  
  
~ De : Professeur Albus Dumbledore. A : Mr Draco Malfoy. Date : 28/07/99 à 16h35/ Contenu : J'accepte votre demande. Venez par poudre de cheminette : 1ère Tour des Brumes. Respectueusement A.Dumbledore Réponse : NON. ~  
  
...  
  
Tour des Brumes, rien que ça ! On se croirait dans un conte de fée débile pour Moldu détraqué ! Et puis son respectueusement il peut se le...  
  
« Monsieur, veuillez signer ici s'il vous plaît. Ce sera 2 gallions. »  
  
- Rââ, vous fichez moi la paix !  
  
Y'a pas idée de déranger les gens dans leur réflexions intellectuelles ! Je lui tends rageusement le prix de ma rapide consommation épistolaire et me rends dans la direction indiqué par le panneau lumineux 'TPCR' (Transport par Poudre de Cheminette Rapide ^^). Juste une petite visite rapide, je ne vais pas rester des heures en compagnie du Grand Protecteur des Faibles et des Opprimés, ça ne ferait pas sérieux de ma part...  
  
Fort heureusement, il n'y a presque personne au lieu d'encheminettement et je parviens bien vite devant l'âtre encore tapissé d'une légère fumée verdâtre et fluorescente.  
  
Je plonge ma main dans le bocal qu'un vieil homme me tend craintivement ('Malfoy, on te craindra !') et pénètre dans l'immense cheminée l'esprit encore tenaillé par mon sommeil mouvementé.  
  
J'inspire une grande bouffée d'air avant de lâcher la poudre et de crier  
  
« 1ère Tour des Brumes ! »  
  
Spirale, flammes vertes, brouillard...  
* * *  
2ème partie : Entretien avec un sage (*supergrin*)  
*POF*  
  
Gracieux comme atterrissage...  
  
Les yeux tout pleins de petites étoiles vertes et jaunes je sort de la cheminée et m'emploie alors à observer les environs.  
  
Tout d'abord la cheminée. Elle ressemble étrangement à celle de la grande salle de Poudlard excepté les gravures qui ornent son parement représentant des séries de scènes magique datant de l'époque du grand mage Selionimus d'après l'histoire enseigné par Binns... Epoque depuis longtemps révolue et en général effacée des mémoires. C'est plutôt étrange de trouver cela dans la 'maison' du 'plus grand sorcier du moment'. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouve est visiblement un salon. Enfin semble en être un car entre l'amalgame de sofas et de fauteuils rembourrés s'entremêlent diverses plantes à l'aspect plus ou moins rassurant qui me font plutôt penser aux serres de Mme Chourave et au parc du manoir familial... Au centre, une petite table basse sur laquelle repose un grimoire moisi et épais ouvert en son milieu comme un bibelot pour faire 'joli dans le paysage'. Un parfum végétal enivrant s'introduit dans mes narines... un mélange de fleurs de Miléimiumy et Gavefrange au miel... (tiens, j'ai faim tout à coup !)  
  
Ne voyant personne dans cet environnement 'naturel', j'entreprend de passer à la salle suivante en enjambant les racines et les ronces... (soit dit en passant, je me taule plus d'une fois)  
  
Là, aucun doute, je suis bien dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il ressemble trait pour trait à celui qui est à Poudlard à l'exception d'une baie vitrée qui couvre la moitié d'un pan de mur. Les autres sont 'tapissés' de bouquins et de feuillets. Odeur de vieux papiers parcheminés... Un large bureau en forme de 'u' rempli les trois-quarts de la pièce, lui aussi couvert de papiers ainsi que d'instruments géométriques compliqués et d'une mappemonde précise du monde sorciers-moldus (comme mon père). A côté d'un épais fauteuil de cuir, se tient majestueux, le phoenix du professeur. Ses plumes colorées illuminent la pièce entière et quand je croise son regard pénétrant je sens une étrange sensation de légèreté et de chaleur s'introduire en moi... Je détourne aussitôt mes yeux, je ne suis pas venu ici pour taper la discussion avec un oiseau mystique !  
  
*SPloTcH*  
  
T'as entendu ?   
  
Bah oui, c'était quoi ?  
  
Ca venait du côté de la baie vitrée...   
  
Tiens, c'est vrai, je n'avais pas regarder de ce côté encore...  
  
Des nuages... rien que des nuages à perte de vue ! ! A quelle hauteur puis- je bien être ?  
  
Ca t'intéresse vraiment ?   
  
Ouai, là n'est pas la question.  
  
*SPliTcH*  
  
Je retourne vivement la tête dans la direction du bruit et là...  
  
*ArGh ! !*  
  
Je rêve ? ! ? !  
  
Je me frotte les yeux vivement puis les réorientes de l'autre côté de la vitre.  
  
Du nuage.  
  
Je suis fou. Pourtant, je jurerais avoir vu Dumbledore...  
  
Oui ?   
  
...en caleçon rose plongeant dans une piscine d'eau turquoise...  
  
...   
  
« Ha, Draco je t'attendais ! »  
  
C'est sur ces paroles accueillantes que fait irruption dans le bureau le directeur de Poudlard, longs cheveux et barbe emmêlés et tunique mal ajustée...  
  
Je note par la même occasion le non-emploi du 'Mr Malfoy'. En plus de ça j'aurais présentement deux autres remarques à faire : et d'une il aurait pu prévenir son arrivée, j'ai faillit faire un trou dans son plafond et de deux, c'est MOI qui l'attends depuis tout à l'heure...  
  
- Cela fait au moins un quart d'heure que je vous attends... Dis-je froidement.  
  
Et lui de me répondre d'un ton jovial  
  
« Mais non, mais non, à peine cinq minutes ! Et puis, ça t'a permis de visiter un peu... Viens, asseyons-nous. »  
  
Oulààà, il a du se cogner quelque part le vieux, c'est la première fois qu'il me parle de cette manière (si 'directe') !  
  
« Tsss... tu vas me reprocher d'être de bonne humeur maintenant ? »  
  
Il lit dans mes pensées !  
  
« Si peu... »  
  
Bon, venons en aux faits.  
  
- Je viens vous voir parce...  
  
« Ne te donne pas la peine de m'expliquer, je sais déjà tout ! »  
  
Ha non, il va pas commencer avec ses phrases toutes faites et ses 'je-sais- tout-mieux-que-tout-l'monde' ! ! Je ne supporterais pas !  
  
« Et, dis donc mon pt'tit rebelle, c'est toi qui est venu me voir ! »  
  
Oui bon...  
  
- Alors, le diagnostic du maître ?  
  
Tant qu'à faire, autant y aller gaiement.  
  
Dumbledore sourit largement.  
  
« Tu penses réellement avoir besoin de moi pour savoir ce que tu dois faire ? »  
  
- Je ne vous cache pas que de 'vous', je m'en passerais bien, mais de 'quelqu'un' oui...  
  
« Je m'en doute et crois moi, ça ne me réjouissais pas beaucoup de devoir supporter tes jérémiades habituelles mais je crois que je survivrais... »  
  
Non, mais ça l'amuse de se foutre de moi ?  
  
« Oui. Mais là n'est pas la question... Vois-tu Draco, si nous devions résumer ton cas, je le ferais de cette manière : tu te poses des barrières à toi-même, tu t'interdis des choses qui te sont indispensables et tu suis des idées qui sont toutes forgées dans un seul et même esprit. En clair tu n'existes pas. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu as le choix Draco, malgré ce que tu peux penser à propos de ton destin, personne n'a le droit de décider pour toi et pas même ton père ! ! »  
  
- Là, je ne suis pas d'accord, ça n'est pas vous qui devez affronter son regard tous les jours...  
  
« Dans le cadre physique, effectivement, le choix est plutôt restreint, mais ton esprit ? Peut-t-on réellement contrôler ton esprit ? Sans user de sortilèges bien sûr... C'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux être ou non et tu n'as pas à te le cacher ni en avoir honte ! Pour ton père, il est vrai que tu vas au-devant d'ennuis si tu le contredis, mais ton avenir Draco ? Tu serais capable de devenir un Mangemort contre ta volonté et d'avoir sur ta conscience des morts non-voulus juste parce que tu as peur de ton père ? De détruire ta vie par couardise ? Et d'un, cela ne te ressemblerait pas et de deux, Voldemort finirait bien par voir que tu ne prends pas de 'plaisir' à ses oeuvres... »  
  
Même si il a raison, je déteste avoir à me remettre en cause !  
  
- D'une manière comme de l'autre je n'ai PAS le choix ! Si je refuse de me rallier à mon père, je serais tué et si j'accepte soit je serais tué par Lui pour trahison, soit je devrais vivre contre mon gré à la botte et l'ourlet du maître des ténèbres... Dans tout cela, où est la différence ?  
  
« Mourir 'libre' ou mourir 'enchaîner'... »  
  
C'est bien ce que je disais, je suis foutu...  
  
« Mais non, ne sois pas défaitiste comme ça ! »  
  
- Hum... je ne vois vraiment pas ce que pourrais me rassurer dans vos propos !  
  
« Rien n'est simple, tu devrais le savoir... De toute manière, je ne peux pas t'aider autant que tu pourrais l'espérer, ça serait trop facile ! »  
  
Laissez moi l'étrangler ! Non mais je vous jure ! ! Je suis en train de mettre mon destin en jeu, en gros je risque ma peau cet enfoiré me dit que c'est trop facile ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! ? ! ?  
  
« Ne t'énerve pas mon dragon... »  
  
- Ho, vos familiarités, vous pouvez vous les garder !  
  
« L'ennui avec toi c'est que tu ne nous laisses jamais terminer nos phrases... Je peux tout de même te donner un conseil... »  
  
Waow, quelle générosité !   
  
« Il faut que tu apprennes la confiance. Tu ne fais confiance à personne, pas même à tes parents (note que ça peut se comprendre) et c'est là un grand défaut ! La confiance permet de résoudre beaucoup d'ennuis, l'amitié permet de se sentir moins seul dans les moments durs. Tu en as et en auras besoin... Tu dois t'employer à faire des efforts, même si ça ne sera pas chose facile. La confiance et l'amitié ne se bâtissent pas sur du sable. »  
  
Sur ce il se lève et va droit dans un rayon de sa bibliothèque. Il cherche quelque un instant entre les différents livres poussiéreux puis finalement ressort un livre minuscule et peu épais qui semble nettement plus neuf que les autres.  
  
« Je vais te prêter ce livre, un livre moldu. Bien que je connaisse ta révulsion pour... comment dis-tu ? 'ces choses inintelligentes et grotesques', je pense qu'il pourra t'être utile... si bien sûr, tu t'y intéresse réellement ! Je te recommande d'ailleurs un passage en particulier, c'est le chapitre 21, lis le attentivement. »  
  
Il me tend le livre et je peux enfin voir le titre « Le Petit Prince » d'un certain Antoine de St Exupéry... ils ont de ces noms ces moldus ! Je ne suis pas très emballé par le titre et encore moins par la couverture mais après tout, ça n'engage à rien d'essayer. Et comme je l'ai déjà dis, au point où j'en suis...  
  
Je prend donc le livre en soupirant bruyamment pour bien montrer ma réticence.  
  
Dumbledore affiche un petit sourire satisfait. J'ai horreur de ce type ! Il m'exaspère...  
  
« Tu dois apprendre à bien t'entourer, et pas seulement de gorilles écervelés et plats pour te protéger des mots blessant qui sortent continuellement de ta bouche. Il y a cela aussi, tu ne parles pas, tu vomis. Je sais, l'expression est passable, mais c'est une des plus valables. Tu n'ouvres la bouche que pour te moquer, dire des méchancetés et accessoirement pour parler de toi... large expansion qui assure un grand avenir ! »  
  
J'encaisse ses remarques une a une... C'est un peu trop rapide pour moi, il va falloir que j'analyse tout ça tranquillement. Il a sûrement raison, ça n'est pas la première fois que j'entends dire cela et moi-même j'en suis bien conscient. Mais c'est mon seul moyen de défense sûr et efficace... je crois.  
  
« Tu es intelligent Draco, ne gâche pas tout avec ton arrogance ! »  
  
J'essayerais de m'en souvenir.  
  
« Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai une réunion au ministère dans quelques minutes et je ne dois pas être en retard ! Nous avons beaucoup de choses à régler... »  
  
Je me lève et me dirige vers le 'salon-forêt-vierge' le livre à la main.  
  
« Une dernière chose, sache que si tu es en difficulté, tu peux toujours venir ici, ou à Poudlard. Je peux te faire confiance pour ne pas révéler cet emplacement à ton entourage ? De toute manière, tout ceci est à tes dépens... »  
  
- Evidemment !  
  
Devant la cheminée, j'ai un brusquement une hésitation. Où vais-je aller ? Rentrer au manoir ? Non Une idée traverse soudainement mon esprit. Non, je ne rentrerais pas, je sais où je vais me rendre...  
  
J'empoigne un peu de poudre verte posée dans un petit renfoncement du mur et pénètre pour la troisième fois de la journée dans l'âtre noir et crasseux.  
  
Au dernier moment, je me retourne vers la porte. Dans l'encadrement, se tiens le directeur de Poudlard qui m'observe les bras croisés, une ombre sur le visage.  
  
- Salingersee ! !  
  
Avant de disparaître dans le tourbillon enflammé je lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant et presque instinctivement je lui lance  
  
- Merci pour votre aide !  
  
J'ai juste le temps de voir une lueur d'amusement (ou de contentement ?) dans ses grands yeux de nouveau pétillant puis tout s'efface...  
  
... pour être remplacé par la nuit.  
  
Par le noir.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Fin du chapitre 5 * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 6 :  
  
*On ne voit bien qu'avec le c?ur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux...* ^^  
  
* * *  
  
Alors ça vous z-avez aimer ? Vous savez le chemin à prendre pour me le faire savoir... *winky*  
  
En dehors de toute ces frivolités =_= j'en profite pour faire des tits coucou particuliers (tant qu'à faire...)  
  
Mélu' : 'boire un p'tit coup c t'a... agréa...bleuuuuuu ! ! !' #=_=# Râlors, ça fantasmes biiiiienn ? ? ? ? *hips* J'vais essayer com' tu m'as dis. Café salé, bière ? Ok... je dois pouvoir trouver ça... De toute manière je v t'envoyer bon mail croustillant ! *mrphtg*  
  
Sev' : Làlààà, je savais pas que c t la fin de t partiels ! ! ! o_o T'aurais pû me le dire t'aurais eu le droit à de super encouragements ! o_-  
  
'Fin j'espère que ça c bien passé ! GrOs BiSoUs @ touâ mon prof' préféré ! ! ^^  
  
Alo' : G enfin terminer, yoopiiiii ! ! ! ! Bon ben c à ton tour maintenant ! On attend la suiteuuuuu... (je te tiens au courant pour Dray don't yorry) Voilà, c plus là ! ! ^^ Encore sorry ! ! ! Bisous @ touââ  
  
Marina & Clara : Bon, Marinette je te vouâ tout t'as l'heure (dans exactement 15 minutes) so... ^^ En tout cas bonne continuation pour vot' fic' ! ! Déjà l'aurais fallu que vous lisiez la mienne... *grrrr*  
  
Si (par hasard) q1 que je connais serais oublié... sorry ! ! *_*  
  
BiSoUs @ ToUsSsSsS ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Sio' *la délurée, désespérante, un peu sadique (et accessoirement chiante)... adorable de tps à autre*  
  
'L'Amour est au c?ur du Mal'  
  
* * *  
  
Pub :  
  
Voui, je c, honte à mouâ d'oser faire de la pub mais que voulez vous... ^^  
  
Venez lire ma fic' Fantasmes Zéphiriens ! ! ! ! ! ! (c une PeterPan fiction à la Loisel) Bon, je c, pour le moment y'a que 2 chapitre et c un peu court mais je v m'y consacré entièrement maintenant (j'attend un peu pour la fin de celle- ci). Je voudrais bien des avis sur F-Z paske pour le moment... =_=  
  
Rekis  
  
Sio' 


	6. Remember Dray

**Ou « Quand Sio' raconte sa vie… » :**    

* tatzammmmmmmm *

…

Voui… je sais ne dîtes rien !! Je suis créééé za la bourre… Fin vous plaignez point cha aurait pu être pire !!!!! ^^

So me revouàlà donc avec un nouveau chapitre qui sera finalement l'avant dernier vu que je n'ai pas trouver la place pour tout mettre ici… Va encore falloir attendre pour le chapitre sept !! * soupir** *  Z-êtes pô sorti d'l'auberge les copains ! * gniakgniakgniak ***

Mé m'en veuillez pas tro… C pas ma fôteuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (rââââ Jérôme… Jérômeuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!!)

^o^

G pleins de boulo (surtout que là on é en vacs… * supergrin *), ma Môman n'apprécie pas bôcou mon « attachement » à mon tré cher n'ordi'n'ateur (je cherche tjs un prénom…) et enfin : g trois zinvités à la maison é je peux pô me permettre de pas m'occuper d'eux ! Sinon, comme dirait Sev', ça serait un cataclysme !!! (d'ailleurs d'après ses dire ça en est déjà un… =_=) 

Imaginez, les trois emmerdeurs : Hébus, Thanos ettttttt… Or-Azur !!!!!!!!

Ils sont tréééééé gentils ^_____^ et trééééé… * hem * … affectueux !! Mé bon s'entendent pas tré bien et foutent un tantinet le bordel (surtout un, j'vous laisse deviner lequel).

Je les aient casés au grenier pour pas causer tro de dégâts dans ma demeure mé c pas encore ça. Si vous saviez… * soupir *

[ Siiiiiiooooooo-ooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ]

Keske j'vous disais… ils rappliquent…

* voix doucereuse *

Vouuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!

[ Bubusse : C touâ qui a enlevé mon Pétaure du frigooooooo ?????????????????????? ]

o_o

Mé… naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan… *merdemerdemerde*  Poukoâââ ???

[ Bubusse : Bé il é plus làààààààà !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C une catastrophe ! Que vais-je manger mouâ ? ]

Mé enfin mon chou * hum *,  ya pleins d'autre chose dans le frigo.

* jette un regard rapide dans ledit frigo *

…

Oui bon d'accord enfin, plus maintenant mais ça tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à touâ même !

Et quand à la disparition de ton Pétaure… je n'y suis pour rien !

[ Bubusse : _ Qui a pu commettre un crime aussi odieux ?!?!? Mon Pétauuuuuuureuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^o^  * buuuuuuaaaaaahhhhhhh * snif * ]

*désemparé *

Là, là… tout douuuuuux mon Bubusse… On va le retrouver ton Pétaure… * supergrin * Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin vu son état physique et son séjour dans le frigo gelé… Je vais appelé les voisins pour savoir si ils n'ont pas vu une moitié de Grosse bêbête dans le quartier d'accord ?

[ Bubusse : Vrai ? Hooooooo… t'es vraiment troooo chouette * bizbizbiz *  (^^) ]

Meuh voui que c'est vrai… *hé hééééé * Maintenant remonte au grenier et laisse mouâ tranquille g du boulo à termier !!

* Bubusse s'éloigne en se mouchant soigneusement dans les rideaux (arrachés) du salon *

Oufffffff…

Ban bé vouàlà une nouvelle énigme : Le Mystère du Pétaure disparu ! *tatinnnnnnn *

So… vous avez pu constater l'ambiance jovial et animée de mes dernière journée de vacances… p   Et encore, vous avez du bol, Zuzurre est parti sauver le poisson rouge d'une amie et il rentrera pas avant ce soir ! Vous avez éviter le pire !!! *veinards *

Quand à Nonos… *blushblushblush * il doit m'attendre au grenier pour notre scéance de…gym quotidienne… ##

Je vais donc vous laisser lire en paix, je reviens tout à l'heure !!!

Bonne lecture ! Ce chapitre est… horrible… *salaud de… * 

**Le truc que tout les écrivains Pottermaniacs rêvent d'éviter :**

****

*soupir *

Et dire que g faillis l'oublier celui-là… Ca aurait été… navrant.

~_~

So… Tout est à Médème Jikaèr profiteuse et emmerdeuse de première mais bon, je ne me permettrais pas de la critiquer !!! *sourire faux-culs comme les autres poufs de ma classe *

Du moment qu'elle nous ponds ses bouquins mégas géniaux y'a AUCUNS problèmes !!

^-^

**Chapitre  6**

**                         _ Remember Dray..._****__**

L'après-midi s'achève lentement. Alors que le soleil commence à baisser sur l'horizon incertain, le voile de la nuit monte petit à petit vers la voûte céleste teignant les cumulus de rose et de violet pâle.

Assis dans l'herbe haute à l'ombre d'un vieux pin, je m'emplis les yeux d'une mer verte aux reflets bleus moirés qui s'éclate en écume de nacre et d'argent éclatante sur la côte encore quelque peu ensoleillée. 

Le vent emmêle mes cheveux, gonfle mes vêtements et balaye le sable de la crique à intervalles réguliers. Je sens l'atmosphère salée et humide s'étendre autour de moi par les embruns tous proches.........

Un étrange sentiment de bien-être s'est installé dans tout mon corps et il m'est si agréable que j'aspire à le garder le plus longtemps possible.

~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o 

- Maman ? ! ?.........

Une petite tête blonde fait son apparition derrière la porte laissée entrouverte. A sa voix on devine une pointe d'angoisse, ses yeux embrassent le jardin cherchant désespérément.

La mer est grise, tout comme les yeux embués de l'enfant qui se tient sur le palier, cheveux au vent, elle rugit et se tord tel une monstre sous une toile d'eau infinie.

Eole souffle tout ce qu'il peut, faisant ployer les arbres avec mépris et gonflant les vagues énormes qui viennent violemment s'éclater contre les rochers le long de la côte aiguisée.

Vêtu d'une simple petite chemise blanche pâle, pieds nus il  traverse l'étendue verte et fraîche d'un pas encore mal assuré de jeune garçonnet de quatre ans.

- Mamaaaaaannn ! ! ! ! ! !

Le vent siffle à ses oreilles et il commence à avoir un peu peur...

Pourquoi Maman n'est pas dans la maison ? 

Pourquoi l'a-t-elle laissé tout seul ?

A petits pas tremblants il descend vers la crique...

~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o 

Salinger-sea.........

Si longtemps que je n'y suis pas venu que j'en avais oublié jusqu'à l'existence. 

Petite crique sur la côte de la Manche magiquement cachée par un sort de repousse-moldus lancé par mon père lui-même, il paraît...

Une grande maison campagnarde aux allures de cottage faite de pierres bruts et de chaume entourée de ce qui avait été un jardin. 

La nature ayant fait son œuvre des années durant, les rosiers grimpant, la vigne vierge et les mauvaises herbes ont envahi une bonne partie des plates bandes florales. Quelques vieux pins noueux et baies sauvages délimitent encore la propriété accédant sur la plage en elle-même. Celle-ci est recouverte d'un sable fins blanc cassé et cernées par un amas de récifs plus ou moins polis par l'eau, le vent et les années.

Et moi... entre les deux...

Le bruit incessant du ressac résonne à mes oreilles comme une musique vaguement agréable et reposante...

_Tu dois apprendre à faire confiance..._

Hum... Il est gentil l'papy gâteau mais je ne vois pas vraiment qui pourrait être assez digne de MA confiance ! Mon entourage n'est qu'imbéciles, lèches culs (ou ennemis) et couards. Piochons au pif dans le tas tant qu'à faire...

...

Tsss... pourquoi pas Potter tant qu'il y est ? Non mais vraiment n'importe quoi !

Je lâche un soupir d'exaspération. Vraiment pas envie de me casser la tête pour rien une fois encore...****

Envie de rien...

~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o

Le sable humide de la marée montante colle à ses pieds moelleusement. Chacun de ses pas laisse une petite empreinte qui peu à peu s'emplit d'eau salée tourbillonnante.

Face aux gigantesques vagues au fracas assourdissant, l'enfant se sent soudain très petit et très faible. Il est vrai qu'avec Maman, tout semble moins étranger à ses yeux... il est plus rassuré.

Mais Maman n'est pas sur la plage non plus.

...

Sûrement, elle ne l'aime plus et l'a laissé tout seul pour être enfin tranquille. Voilà pourquoi depuis quelques jours elle semblait plus distante et moins douce avec lui.

- Maman...

Désemparé, le blondinet se laisse lourdement tombé au sol et se recroquevillant sur lui-même il éclate en sanglots convulsifs, enserrant de ses petits poings de sable fin qui lui glisse lentement entre les doigts.

Tout seul...

~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o

...

Ou plutôt si, envie que cela finisse, envie d'oublier...

Prendre une réelle décision...

Elle semble toute trouvé cette décision mais encore faut-il qu'elle aboutisse à quelque chose. Mon but n'est certes pas de finir flashouillé par un éclair vert mais encore moins d'être le flashouilleur en question...

J'en reviens toujours aux même point, c'est d'un rageant ! C'est comme si je marchais sans avancer, du surplace... 

Mon corps est engourdit et je suis empli d'une extrême lassitude. Plus de pensées, plus de réflexions... Juste moi...

Pourquoi suis-je venu ici ?

De cet endroit je ne me souviens que de détails vagues laissant un point de vue assez inintéressant alors que j'y aurais, paraît-il, passé quatre ans de mon existence...

Là encore, chose étrange, je n'avais jamais seulement eu l'idée de retourner à Salingersee et mon esprit s'y est rendu de lui même exactement comme un jet éclair éphémère.

Et je me retrouve là, seul avec mes pensées sans savoir pourquoi...

Je hais la bizarrerie ! !

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas tranquillement allongé sur mon lit à lire quelques bons bouquins passionnants ?

Pourquoi suis-je le fils de mon père ?

Mon père, toujours mon père, à léchouiller un ourlet élimé. Se faire écraser par plus grand et écraser plus petit faute de mieux et histoire de se donner du mérite... 

Mon Dieu quelle occupation merdique ! ! Pour ne pas dire humiliante...

Soyons honnête avec moi-même : je n'ai jamais eu la réelle intention de devenir Mangemort. 

La simple idée de devoir être aux ordres intensifs et implacables d'un Mage qui a réussit à se faire casser la gueule presque deux fois par un morveux d'environ trente ans plus jeune que lui m'est totalement insupportable.

D'ailleurs rien que le fait d'être à la botte de quelqu'un m'exaspère ! 

Môsieur Malfoy...

Je ne veux pas avoir besoin de qui que ce soit pour grimpé les échelons. Si je monte, ce sera tout seul et j'aurais au moins ce mérite là !

C'est vrai quoi ! Que vont-ils y gagner tout ces corbeaux, quand Il ne sera réellement plus là ?

Rââââh, je suis fier de moi, j'ai enfin réussis à extirper tout ce que je voulais ! !

Clapclapclapclap 

N'en pêche que ça fait du bien de penser un peu... Même si ça a des tonnes d'inconvénients futurs.

Le vent s'est calmé, la houle aussi et il fait désormais presque noir sur la crique silencieuse et reposée.

Peut-être devrais-je aller dormir ? 

Et oublier...

*

La porte de l'imposante bâtisse s'ouvre lentement sur une pièce encore plus noire qu'à l'extérieur. La maison n'étant pas équipée à la norme de la luminosité magique, je lance un lumos maximal sur les parois de pierres qui éclaire immédiatement la grande pièce centrale.

Autrefois richement décorée et colorée (de vert principalement), elle est désormais sombre et passée... Une odeur aigre de renfermé flotte encore malgré les fenêtres ouvertes à mon arrivé précédente.

Une longue table de chêne taillé occupe tout son centre et autour s'étendent quelques bibliothèques à demi vides couvertes de toiles d'araignées. Enfin, d'autres meubles dont un secrétaire poussiéreux rongé par un rat affamé... Ce qui avait dû être la tapisserie tombe en lambeaux lacérés. Au fond, on distingue les premières marches d'un escalier à l'aspect plus que douteux...

Je l'emprunte néanmoins pour accéder à l'étage. Les marches craquent dangereusement sous mon poids, je m'accroche fermement à la longue rambarde, on est jamais trop prudent !

J'accède enfin à un profond couloir vide et crasseux donnant sur diverses portes, ouvertes pour la plupart... Instinctivement, je me rends jusqu'au fond et pousse la dernière.

Ma chambre ?

...

Un sourire étonné et peu être un peu mélancolique apparaît de lui-même sur mes lèvres sèches.

Un petit lit défait et un bureau de même taille couvert de papiers poussiéreux et humides... Quelques jouets abandonnés et une armoire gris clair prête à s'effondrer à tout instant. 

Au fond une fenêtre aux volets clos, les vitres cassées laissent entendre le bruit du ressac incessant.

Une chambre d'enfant de quatre ans...

J'effleure les couvertures désordonnées.

Des couleurs dansent devant mes yeux : du bleu, mordoré, du... vert.

De l'eau m'éclabousse en petite gerbes successives et j'entend autour de moi des éclats de rire cristallins. Des nuées nébuleuses apparaissent suivies d'étincelles pétillantes. J'entend au loin un chant au timbre mélancolique virant brusquement en danse joyeuse...

Défilé d'images enchaînées proches et lointaines à la fois...

Une figure féminine reflétant une pression bizarre dans mon estomac, un soulèvement de sentiments inconnus. Une caresse douce et un parfum enivrant...

Des étoiles dansent devant mes yeux, ma tête tourne effroyablement vite.

Un cri strident...

...

Une charpente floue se forme devant mes yeux et je me retrouve sur le sol froid de la pièce la bouche grande ouverte et les poings serrés à un épais drap blanc. 

Je ne comprend plus rien. 

Que s'est-il encore passé ? ! ? 

Ca confine au délire, je ne me suis même pas sentis tombé ! Quand à ces flashs incontrôlés je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils peuvent sortir. 

Mais qu'est ce que je peux être las soudainement... 

Pourquoi donc s'acharne t'on autant sur moi en ce moment ? !

J'étouffe un bâillement et m'étale littéralement sur le lit qui craque bruyamment sous mon poids.

Au diable tout ces problèmes !

Dormir et partir loin...

...

~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o

Bien que l'onde, virant désormais au turquoise, progresse dangereusement dans sa direction, la petite forme recroquevillée sur le sable chaud ne semble pas vouloir s'en écarter...

Elle ne bouge pas.

Peut-être dort-elle...

L'eau léchouille avec amusement la fine chevelure d'or par petites saccades répétées.

Ses yeux clos laissent perler tour à tour de petites gouttes salées qui tombent avec légèreté sur le sol en formant quelques grumeaux blancs humides.

*

Lorsque l'homme apparaît l'enfant frissonne, une ombre recouvrant sa frimousse endormie.

Entièrement vêtu de noir, il dégage une étrange froideur. Son visage à demi caché par un grand chapeau brodé de vert laisse entrevoir un sourire satisfait sur des lèvres blanches et fines. De longs cheveux d'or nacré déferlent sur ses larges épaules musclées. Semblables à des serpents, ils donnent l'impression de se mouvez seuls dans le vent frais du matin.

Ses mains jointes derrière son dos tiennent une longue canne d'ébène au pommeau émeraude et d'une poche de sa cape pointe une épaisse baguette dont s'échappe encore des étincelles violettes, preuves de son récent usage...

Il reste prostré de cette manière quelques minutes puis d'un coup de sa canne, entreprend de réveiller la petite chose couchée en chien de fusil. Ses gestes ne sont pas violents mais lents et contrôlés, vraisemblablement il cherche à le toucher le moins possible.

La secousse est néanmoins douloureuse et le garçonnet se recroqueville encore plus sur lui-même ce qui lui vaut un deuxième coup plus brutal cette fois. 

Il ouvre de grands yeux effarés à la vue de l'homme qui lui fait fasse et recule précipitamment en laissant échapper un gémissement apeuré. 

Sa retraite est de courte distance car une eau glacée vient l'enserrer fermement et l'attire vers l'homme qui ne le quitte pas des yeux. 

Ses yeux... A travers l'ombre noire de son chapeau se perçoivent maintenant très nettement deux petites fentes d'argent qui le brûle littéralement de l'intérieur.

Il a peur. Une peur immense et incontrôlable... 

- Mamaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

L'homme hoche la tête avec un mépris apparent.

- Ttttt... Draco... J'aurais espérer que ta mère aurait fait quelque effort du côté de ton... éducation primordiale... Ton attitude est réellement navrante.

Le garçonnet regarde son interlocuteur sans comprendre, des mots bien compliqués qu'on vient de lui adresser là.

Et... sa mère ?

- Aurais-tu peur Draco ?

Il ne répond pas... Il ne comprend pas mais oui il a peur, il est mort de peur....

- Sais-tu que je ne tolère pas la peur dans mon domaine ? 

- Où est Maman ?

- ... Hum... l'affection aussi... Il va falloir que je sévisse sérieusement...

L'enfant se tient le plus éloigné possible de lui, il le regarde en tremblant, suivant le mouvement de ses lèvres mais ne semblant rien entendre.

- Tu te demande sans doute qui je suis ?

Non.

- Je suis ton maître Draco, ton père.

Pas de réaction.

- Catastrophique... reprend le « père » en question sur un soupir appuyé. Mon nom est Lucius, Narcissa ne t'a pas parlé de moi ?

Lucius ? Narcissa ? 

...

Et Maman ?

- ... Lucius Malfoy. 

La colère succède à l'impatience dans la voix sifflante del'adulte.

- La sale garce, je lui ferait payer son œuvre destructrice ! ! Fils, approche !

Avant d'avoir exécuter le moindre geste dans sa direction, l'interpellé est projeté dans les airs et retombe aux pieds de l'homme sur le sable humide tel une poupée de chiffon.

- Avant toute chose, nous allons faire de toi ce que tu dois être : un Malfoy ! En ses heures j'ai besoin de tout, sauf d'une lavette incompétente.

Il l'agrippe par le col de sa petite chemise déchirée et le soulève à la auteur de son visage, le blondinet pousse un cri déchirant.

Lucius pointe sa baguette sous le nez de sa pauvre victime puis d'une voix sourde ...

- _DracoOubliettes primo ! ! !_

Il y eu un grand éclair jaunâtre qui explosa comme une petite bombe sur l'enfant éblouit. Sa puissance fut si forte que l'homme lâcha sa prise qui s'étala un peu plus loin, le visage blanc comme neige face au sol.

Une petite fumée âcre s'échappe encore de la baguette. Le sorcier reprend son souffle, s'approche de sa progéniture prudemment et le retourne d'un bref coup de canne.

En quatre ans d'existence, ce petit bout d'homme n'a jamais été autant couvert de bleus. Il respire faiblement, le sable chaud pénètre dans ses narines et sa bouche entrouverte.

- Draco ? ...

...

L'enfant gémi...

Ses yeux s'ouvrent difficilement, scrutant avec surprise le visage de Lucius abhorrant un sourire un rien triomphal. 

Il sait qu'il a réussit... Son fils est _neuf_, il ne_ sait_ plus... 

Avant que celui-ci n'ouvre la bouche il s'empresse de le devancer, employant un ton calme et posé, s'appliquant à faire pénétrer chacun de ses mots dans l'esprit du jeune garçon et écourtant au maximum les explications inutiles.

- Tu te nomme Draco Malfoy et je suis Lucius Malfoy, ton père. Tu vis depuis quatre ans dans cette bâtisse inconfortable et vas désormais habiter sous le toit respectif de Notre lignée : le manoir Malfoy. Je ferais de toi ce que tu dois être, tu apprendras...

Draco esquisse un sourire.

- Bonjours... père.

Le contentement du _Père _se lit pleinement dans le gris de ses yeux. 

Pas de l'émotion, qu'est ce que l'émotion sinon une... faiblesse ? De la fierté peut-être...

*

Une femme vient d'apparaître sur le haut de la colline.

Grande et fine, elle est d'une beauté parfaite et douce. De long cheveux mordoré descendent le dans son dos reliés en une natte impeccable par un fin lacet de cuir de dragon Africain. Ses yeux sont vert émeraude tout comme sa robe légère et ample adoptant parfaitement ses formes et son style. 

La crainte se lit dans son regard mais lorsqu'elle aperçoit les deux ombres près de l'eau elle pousse un soupir de soulagement et se met à courir dans leur direction.

- Dracooooooo ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 

Elle s'arrête net sous l'effet de la surprise. Cette deuxième forme, immense et noire à côté de lui, serait-ce... Sa bouche se tord en un rictus de désespoir et laisse échapper un gémissement. Lui !

Malgré sa peur apparente, la mère décide de rejoindre son enfant et arrivée à sa hauteur elle le prend dans ses bras et le sert contre son cœur.

- Draco... j'ai eu si peur... Pourquoi es-tu partis sans me prévenir ?

Elle relève la tête vers Lucius et surprend son sourire à la fois narquois et vainqueur. Un étrange pressentiment l'oppresse soudainement, elle dirige son regard dans les yeux de son fils. Celui-ci lui rend son regard. 

Nuage d'incompréhension et de dureté.

- Père, qui est cette femme ?

...

~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o~_o

- _Mamaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn ! ! ! ! !_

                                       * * * * * * * * * *

                                         Fin du chapitre 

                                       * * * * * * * * * *

…

*Sio' arrive en reboutonnant rapidement sa chemise *

*se recoiffe un ti peu *

…

*hem *

##

Aloooors… vous zavez aimer ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Mouâ je vous l'dis il est dégueulasse le Lucius !! Comme je veux lui casser la gueuleuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! è_é  

Il a flashouillé Drayounet ! Mon petit Dayounet… *snif *

*câlins *

Vous savez quoi ?

Je me demande si je vais pas créer une ligue anti-maltraiteur-de-Drayounet !! (keske t'en pense Lena' ? ^^)

Non mé… bande de sadique !!! *arrrrrrrggghhhh *

Bon, j'arrête de grogner sinon partis comme je suis vous y êtes encore pour un bout de tps…

**Lena' :  **Râlàlà… ma 'pichounette (et toc ! ^^) keske t géniale !!! Tu peux point savoir comment g t morte de rire devant t « réflexions personnelles » ! *warfwarfwarf *

Fô que tu passes za la maison pour voir mes zhôtes cââlineux (rôô bé g inventé un nouveau mot !) ! On va cheu faire une de ces soirées !! Avec Indochine en fond sonore pour l'ambiance et tout… *étoiles pleins les zyeux *

Rôôôô bisous za touââââââ !!!!!!!! **bizzzz**

**Alo' :  **Un grand coucou à l'auteur d ma fic' préférée !! En espérant que la suite arrivera bien vite ! ^^

**Csame : ***tintiiiiinnnnn * Ca t'as plu ? J'espère… Dès que possible ze me jette sur ton chapitre *rôôahhhaarrr * !!!!!! ^_^ Biz

**Diane'g'onne :  **Voui, cheu l'ai enfin mise tu vois… Après des moments de réflexions intenses cheu me suis dit (Sev' ma aider *biz *) que cha chervait a rien d'attendre véritablement l'avis des autres pour savoir si c t bien ou pô… J'aime bien ce que g fait… c le principal, nan ?

Cheu te fais de gros bisous, g pleiiiins de trucs à te dire !!!!!!!!!  é_è

**Sev' : **Mon choupinet que zadoreuuuuuu !!!!!!! ## Mon surveilleur-des-trois-sqautteurs-de-ma-Malouine-demeure !!!!!!! ## Mon Nain préféré !!!!!!!! ## (Viveuuu les Nains !! ^o^)

Vi, cheu vé arrêter là paske je peux facilement faire une page, nan ? Bé j'espère que ton chapitre est bientôt près vu que tu vois que g qd m finis par mettre le mien ! *victouàreuuuuuu * Tu as vu que le Pétaure a disparu !! Perso' je pense que c un coup de Thanos qui é t incommodé par l'odeur mais bon… je vais rien dire pour l'instant sinon ça va encore faire des histoires… *naaaaaaan *

Bisous, câââlins ytouytou !!!! *smaaaaaackkk *

**Mélu' : ***tsssss * Je compte plus le nb de fois où g essayer de te joindre… Cha fé une semaine qu'on c pas eu zau tel !! C intolérable !!!!!

O_o

… En + là g presssske plus de forfé… *soupir *

Sont bô les fonds d'écrans, hein ? Ché Lena' qui me les a envoyé… (merchi Lenaaaaaaa')

Kisssouz ! 

Et sinon un grand merci et un rôôôô bisous à toute les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début et qui me reviewent paske je sais que je mets vraiment bôcou de tps à mettre mes chapitres en place et que ça doit être relativement chiant pour vous !!!

Continuer c vraiment sympa !!

                                           Sioban O-Mara


	7. Just For Mummy

****

**Titre :**  Au Nom du Père ou du Fils ?

**Auteur : **Sio'ban *bang* la Naine Planchiste Pianiste Anti-Jusdorangeske 

**Mail : **Sioban.O-Mara@wanadoo.fr

**Blabla habituels d'une Bouffonne Irrécupérable :**

Tagazok à vous mes frères ! !

*s'incline*

*jette un regard noir aux quelques Elfes de la foule*

Ban... j'en ai mis du tps mais je l'ai enfin pondu ce chapitre ! ! ! *hinhin*

Espérons qu'il ne sera point crô baclé...

Fô dire aussi que j'ai pas eu beaucoup de tps et pas bôcou de motivations... *soupir*

Du tps paske ma demeure fut envahie successivement par les Trois Mousquetaires (cf chapitre précédent ^^), Pan, Drayounet, encore Pan, Zuzurre, Charolles, Pan, un moment de solitude et enfin avant-hier, apparition de Gimli (mon cher cousin) et de sa cargaison d'herbe-à-pipe... *regard en coin à Mélu*

Sans parler de Farquounet qui...

Quoi ?

Je ne vous ai pas parler de Farquounet ?

oO

Ai-je oublier de vous dire que je suis mariée ?

...

Vivi, mariée à Farquounet depuis... deux mois à peu près (un peu moins pitèt)... Pour ceux qui ne voient pas, Farquounet est LordFarquad (Benjamin de son prénom), grand Maître de DuLoc et tiens le rôle du petit-méchant-vilain dans Shrek.

Mais je vous rassure, il a un peu changer depuis ! ! *hihi* (pas en taille hélas *snif* mais ça me convient)

Donc vouàlà, je vis avec lui dans le graaaaand château (3e tourelle gauche de l'aile gauche p) et nous coulons des jours zheureux et paisibles...

*hem*

Enfin à peu près...

^_^

Où en étais-je ?

...

A vi, le tps... Donc déjà les visiteurs fort nombreux ! Et puis les voyages. Les vacances, vous savez ce que c'est... *winky* Enfin la préparation de la rentrée et la rentrée elle même... (la dessus nous ne dirons rien, pas question de déprimer les troupes à peine le début de l'année commencé *warfwarfwarf*)

Pour la motivation et bien déjà je n'avais plus bcp d'inspiration... ou trop, mais pas pour la m chose... 

En fait, ce qui à réussis à encore plus me casser c ce foutu Tome Cinq que nous attendions tous...

Voui, voui ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne vais pas spoilariser... *pff*

Enfin vous savez pourquoi au moins !

Mé heureusement, MissMinnie est arrivée ! !

*clapclapclap*

Et sans le faire exprès elle m'a remotivé... Alors zou, g repris mon papier et mon crayon ou plutôt mon clavier et mon nordi et je suis reparti dans mes zécritures ! ! ^-^

So, c un peu (bôcou) grâce à Mam'zelle et ses zentils messages d'appel à la suite que vous avez cette fin aujourd'hui !

Mirci... *biz*

Chuis forte moi, ici c un endroit pour mettre des fics et moi je raconte ma vie sur trois pages... *MdR* C chouette, ça me donne l'impression d'avoir bcp écris ! ! 

;-p

Viveu les Bouffons !

Tiens je vais en profiter pour faire un ti coup de pub ! *héhé*

*regards noirs de l'assistance*

Rôôôh... bon, bon oki, oki vous alez l'avoir votre chapitre... *tsss* J'frais ma pub plus tard alors !

Bonne lecture mes Choupinets ! ! ! !

**Support : **

Les quatre premiers tomes de Jikaèr uniquement... De toute manière, qui voudrait prendre le tome cinq en support ? *sourire sadique* 

Nan franchement, qui ?

*regard dégoûté sur un certain coin de sa bibliothèque*

*hem*

Bon pour ne pas faire de spoilers (encore, encore, encore *grr*) et pour ne choquer personne j'arrêterais là mes éloges à ce sujet... *zou*

**Situation globale de la fic' : **

Vivi cheu sais, je sais ça fait très sérieux ce truc mais en fait, c juste pour expliquer un truc tou simple qui me turlupine : est-ce la fin ?

Voilà.

Paske ma soeurette-béta-readeuse-n'adorée dit qu'il fô que je continue et donc du coup je médite (encore et tjs ^^ *clin d'œil à Minnie*) sur l'avenir de cette fiction qui se traîne depuis (il fô bien le dire) un sacré bout de tps ! !

Vous direz ce que vous voulez moi je trouve que c très bien comme ça... (c surtout que g la flemme de continuer mé ça, il fô pas le dire... *hem*)

...

Oué ban, lisez et puis on verra bien ! *héhé*

**Disclaimer :**

Si vous saviez ce que ça me coûte de le faire celui-là...

*gniiiiiiiii*

Comment marquer noir sur blanc que Drayounet-chou appartient à l'autre guedine après ce qu'elle ose lui faire subir ? Après ce pour quoi (pour qui !) elle le fait passer ?

oO

Ca me dégoûte... ça me révolte... ça me soulève le cœur... *beuuuuuh*

Enfin, au cas où un contrôleur passerait par ici, je le fait quand m... Notez que si il m'embarque pas après tout ce que g marké de vilain, vilain... *warfwarfwarf*

Donc : tous les personnages ici présents appartiennent à Mme JK Rowling.

Par contre l'histouèr est à mouâ et Salève et Timy aussi ! ! (fô bien qu'il me reste un petit quelque chose)

**Résumé :**

Vi paske depuis l'tps... Vous devez plus vous rappelez grd chose ! ! *lol*

*

Alors Drayounet a u, pof, un éclair de lucidité et il c'est mit à réfléchir... *mijotemijotemijote* En fait il sait pas trop pourquoi, il est paumé, il est fouttu...

(le pauuuvre)

En + il cauchemarde, il se tape Dumbly et des souvenirs pas cré cré chouettes...

=_=

Voui... pauuuvre Drayounet...

*

Comment ça « Pas un résumé » ? ! ?

Mé si c un résumé ! *hem* Un petit résumé global, nan ?

Boarf... de tte manière g jamais été doué pr les résumé...

**Just a Little Dédicace :**

Ouaip...

Je vous avouerais que je sais pas du tou, du tou pkoi je fais ça... Une inspiration soudaine peut-être ou alors un besoin d'écrire qchoz, si débile cela soit-il ?

*soupir de lassitude*

*prend son inspiration*

Je dédis ce chapitre à mon Papillon Jaune et Vert...

Je dédis ce chapitre à q1 qui ne sait m pas que je lui dédis ce chapitre (encore heureux p)...

Je dédis ce chapitre paske j'en ai envie et tant pis si la personne concerné s'en fou, c mon initiative. 

Na.

En espérant qu'il reprendra des couleurs...

(sûrement qu'il avait bu du Jus d'Orange au petit déjeuner... (seul les initier comprendront *winky*))

*MdR*

**Chapitre 7 :**

****

****

****

**_Just For Mummy..._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Un Dragon en Vadrouille**

****

**Malfoy's Son : Enlèvement ou Disparition ?**

****

**Un Père dans tout ses états**

****

Et bien… on dirait que mon Père a remué ciel et terre pour son Fils chéri. Je n'ose imaginer le nombre de Gallion qu'il a du dépensé en soudoyant les rédacteurs pour être sûr de son petit effet.

« Un Père dans tout ses états » , et puis quoi encore ?! Ca en est carrément risible… mais, avouons-le, ça fait joli dans le paysage.

Le pauvre doit être tellement affolé ! S'il perdait son unique héritier à qui donc pourra-t-il transmettre ses petits secrets de Mage-Noir accompli ? Et la lignée des Malfoys ? Pfiiiout, envolée !! Quel dommage…

Lui qui avait tant misé en son fiston a-do-ré.

Je souris. Assis sur le banc, accoudé à la grande table du salon faiblement éclairé par les lueurs matinales je parcours les articles disposés en vrac devant moi d'un œil quelque peu moqueur.

C'est incroyable, depuis le temps que je rêvais d'être en première page des journaux, me voilà servi !! Etrangement, j'aurais pensé être plus fier que cela… 

J'ai tellement voulu écraser Potter - lui et sa merrrrrveilleuse réputation de Sauveur-of-the-World, lui qui a le droit à un article au moins tous les deux mois - que peut-être m'en étais-je lassé sans m'en rendre compte… 

Enfin, c'est toujours ça : je suis « désespérément » recherché par ma « pauvre » famille (mon Père) aux aboies et la moitié du Pays est au courant de ma disparition. 

C'est un bon début pour ma réputation de petit rebel ! 

Je me met à rire nerveusement.

Dehors, la chaleur estivale est étouffante. 

Je me dirige d'un pas traînant vers les fenêtres pour fermer les volets afin de préserver la fraîcheur de la pièce déjà quelque peu compromise…

Si il y'a bien une chose que je regrette, c'est l'absence d'elfe de maison ! Tiny et ses jérémiades perpétuelles me manque énormément... Je suis obligé de tout faire ici; que ça soit pour moi-même ou pour le rangement général (l'un et l'autre ne m'étant jamais arrivé soit dit en passant).

C'est dégradant… salissant ! Beuh…

Le pire fut, je crois, quand je dus pour la première fois me sustenter ! *hem* Au bout d'une demi-heure de recherches intensives (précédé d'une heure de méditation sur le « que faire ? » de la chose) je réussi à dénicher un vieux bouquin de cuisine dans la grande bibliothèque de l'entrée. 

Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'un tel livre peut faire dans la bibliothèque de la famille Malfoy, si vieille soit elle.

Je ne vous raconte pas la catastrophe lorsque je me suis retrouvé dans la grande cuisine, baguette en main et livre ouvert, à tester mes capacités culinaires… Quelqu'un serait entrer à ce moment je crois que je serais mort de honte sur le champ ! (étant déjà blessé profondément dans mon amour-propre…) Mais quoi, hé ! Il fallait bien que je me nourrisse !

Et puis ça n'était qu'un début…

Voilà près d'une semaine que je suis ici et de toute manière cela ne me servirait strictement à rien de partir maintenant. Au moins attendre la rentrée… 

 C'est un peu lâche ce que je fais, je l'avoue, mais ne suis-je pas lâche depuis le début ? Oui j'ai peur de rentrer au Manoir… Et par dessus s'enchaîne la peur de devoir avouer que je me suis trompé, la peur de pointer mon nez et de refaire face au paternel.

Pas d'autre solution donc que de rester dans cette vieille maison avec ma trouille et ma liberté. 

Bon, oui j'ai la trouille mais tant que je suis loin d' « eux », tout va pour le mieux… 

Evidemment que je ne vais pas croupir éternellement ici ! 

Mais pour l'heure :

J'ai disparu…

Je suis mort…

Est-ce clair ?

Mort…

C'est bizarre de se « faire mourir »…

L'idée m'est venue il y a deux jours, l'idée de disparaître. Du moins en partie… Je veux me faire oublier, ne plus revoir mon Père. 

Comment pourrais-je soutenir son regard ? Maintenant que je sais ce qu'il m'a fait…

Donc zou, plus de Draco Malfoy mais un Draco tout court, et encore. 

Mon aspect ne pose pas vraiment problème, je dois être relativement méconnaissable. Entre mes cheveux qui partent dans tout les sens et ma peau à tendance pain d'épice bien cuit ! Et ce petit sourire qui ne me quitte plus depuis quelque jour... 

Quand à mes vêtement, n'en parlons pas, en trois jours ils ont viré du vert émeraude au vert kaki sans parler de la cape qui est si crasseuse qu'on jurerait lui avoir fait passer la nuit dans une cheminée. 

On verra bien pour la suite, il me reste quinze jours de « vacances » pour finir de méditer sur ma destinée. Je suppose que je retournerais voir Môsieur le Grand Manitou, peut-être qu'il me donnera accès à une nouvelle existence…

Viva !

***

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien ! La solitude peut finalement être très agréable quand on peut la maîtriser.

Comme le dit le proverbe « Pour vivre heureux vivons caché » et ma conscience et moi-même sommes ce qu'on pourrait peut-être appeler heureux… 

Je me met à rire doucement.

Parlons en de celle-là ! Toujours en train de me chatouiller les méninges alors que je ne demande rien.

*hinhinnnn* 

Enfin, au moins elle me tiens compagnie. 

Faute de mieux…

J'ouvre grande la porte d'entrée et m'engage sur le chemin pierreux menant à la crique. Une chouette hulule doucement à mon passage. 

Ce matin elle m'a apporté les journaux, et depuis elle ne bouge plus du grand chêne à côté de la demeure. 

*tss* 

Sûrement un coup de Dumbledore… mais je ne lui ai rien demandé au vieux !!

  Ben si… quand même... 

Ouaip… ben qu'il me foute la paix maintenant...

...

Vous voyez ? Toujours derrière moi !

La chouette s'envole de la branche et viens se poser délicatement sur mon épaule. Je sursaute de surprise et d'un geste brusque, l'envoie valdinguer dans l'herbe. 

Non mais, faut pas se gêner !

Je repense à Strang, mon hiboux au manoir. Lui n'aurais jamais oser poser ne serait-ce qu'une plume sur moi ! On ne peut voir d'hiboux aussi bien maîtrisés que ceux de la famille Malfoy. Quand je pense à tout ces bouffons qui font des papouilles avec leurs animaux… quelle horreur !! Du Weasley tout craché. 

Celle-ci est blanche avec des taches rousses sur le bas des ailes et le haut de son crâne. Je dois dire qu'elle est plutôt belle mais il ne doit y avoir que ça car elle est d'une imbécillité rare : à peine relevée de sa chute qu'elle reviens vers moi en battant des ailes et hululant joyeusement. 

Oulàlàà…

=_=

Je presse le pas et descend les marches menant à la plage ensoleillé. 

La bouffonne-ailée n'est tout de même pas suicidaire au point de revenir sur mon épaule, elle me suis désormais à la trace en continuant ses cris d'hystérique…

Tu disais ? 

Quoi je disais ?

…

A oui ! Quand je parle d'être « heureux », j'exagère un peu (beaucoup). Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que c'est que d'être heureux en dehors bien sûr des rares fois ou Potter se fait lyncher…

Je me remet à pouffer nerveusement.

Mais bon, je suis bien, je pourrais presque dire que je m'amuse.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais été à la mer. Mes vacances se sont toujours réduite à de long séjour au manoir ou des sortie-cocktails avec les connaissances de mon Pôpounet alors comprenez que là… ça me fait du changement !

Pour décrire mes journées, en dehors de mes séances de méditations habituelles je vais me noyer dans l'onde bleue-verte qui s'étend devant moi… Et… c'est tout…

oÔ 

Hé quoi !! Je ne vais quand même pas dire ouvertement que le reste du temps je fais du rangement et je cuisine pour survivre ! Pauvre de moi…

Mais oui, ça m'amuse... un peu...

^o^ *MdR* 

Ho, ça va... ferme là !

*

J'ôte mes chaussure et ma chemise effilochée. Les rayons du soleil frappent directement mon torse déjà brunit avec une violence presque désagréable. L'eau est à quelque mètre mais le peu de distance à parcourir me semble une éternité, le sable me brûle les pieds. 

Et cette *** de chouette qui ne veut pas me lâcher !!!

La mer est étale, de petites vaguelettes me léchouillent se retirant presque aussitôt. Au loin un ban de poissons volants tente de franchir les rochers qui bordent la crique.

Je soupir... 

Paradisiaque... 

...

Ils n'ont même pas parlé de ma mère... 

Rien, pas la moindre petite allusion.

Comme si je n'avais que mon père, comme s'il était le seul à être _« mort d'inquiétude »_... 

Est-il le seul ? 

...

Mme Malfoy.

_Maman._

Maman ne veux-tu réellement plus de moi ?

Peut-être as-tu raison...

Dégueulasse.

Je suis dégueulasse.

Ai-je le droit de la laisser seule ? La seule personne qui m'a aimé... 

M'aime-t-elle encore ?

... 

Je repense à cette nuit où je suis descendu au salon, elle était là. Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu parler avec elle, j'aurais pu retrouver ma mère.

Je suis parti.

Mais tu ne savais pas... 

Je n'ai pas cherché beaucoup non plus...

...

*

L'eau est froide. Très froide. Glacée.

C'est bon.

Lentement je m'y glisse. Elle enveloppe mon corps avec douceur et m'attire vers le fond. Loin... 

C'est doux.

J'ouvre les yeux et me laisse entraîner lentement.

On est bien dans l'eau, en sécurité...

J'y suis bien.

Au fond le sable est dur, les algues vertes. Du vert, encore du vert, toujours du vert. 

Peut-être devrais-je rester ? Au moins ici personne ne me dérangera... plus.

C'est vrai, pourquoi pas ?

Personne ne m'attendra.

Personne ne m'attend.

...

Je commence à sentir une pression sur mes poumons contractés.

Plus rien perdre ?

Rien à gagner non plus.

...

Mes muscles se tendent. 

Je grimace.

Me tord.

Inspire.

De l'air ?

Non.

De l'eau.

...

Je ne suis rien...

Rien... 

...

* * *

...

*iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik*

Houlàlà ma pauvre tête ! J'ai l'impression qu'un dragon vient de me passer au lance-flammes ! Et ce goût acide dans ma bouche... *bêêêêh*

Si c'est ainsi la mort avec un grand M, et bien j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de rester parmi les vivants...

Je pousse un soupir de déception.

*iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkk*

Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ? ! ? !

J'ouvre un œil...

Haaaaaaaaaa 

Vision d'horreur.

Barbe Blanche se tient devant moi. La dîtes barbe ruisselant d'eau salée, ses grands yeux bleus plongés dans les miens, la mine soucieuse...

oO 

Mon Dieu ! C'est pas vrai !

Me poursuivra-t-il jusque en enfer ? !

« Et bien Draco j'ai désormais la confirmation à mes doutes : tu es bien un imbécile. »

...

Sympa l'accueil.

- Qu'est que vous fichez chez moi ? 

« Je vois que tu es déjà mieux... Ce que je fiche ? Figure toi que je tente désespérément de te surveiller ce qui n'est pas une chose aisé il faut le dire. »

Non ? !

Il n'aurais pas oser m'épier ?

« Si, si j'ai oser... Heureusement pour toi d'ailleurs car parti comme tu étais on ne t'aurais pas revu avant un certain temps ! »

- Ca n'aurais pas été plus mal, si ?

« Draco enfin ! C'est le soleil ou tu le fais exprès ? »

Je ne sais pas si c'est le soleil mais il y a quelqu'un dans les environs qui commence vraiment à me taper sur le système !

« Arrête de jouer les victimes tu veux bien ? Si Salève ne m'avait pas prévenue tu serais toujours au fond... »

D'un geste brusque du menton il désigne l'onde bleutée, ses yeux lancent une myriade d'éclairs. 

« A quoi cela t'aurais il avancé, hein ? Môsieur aurait été « débarrassé » de sa « malheureuse » vie d'enfant gâté ! Môsieur aurait retiré un poids lourd de son petit peton ! »

Il hoche la tête...

« C'est d'une connerie rare ta réaction... Vraiment je ne te comprend pas... »

- Pas étonnant, vous pigez rien depuis le début ! A quoi ça m'aurais avancé ? Mais à tout ! J'aurais été débarrassé de cette vie pourrie qui ne me sert plus à rien. Elle ne m'a jamais servie.

« ... Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? »

Je ne sais pas. 

J'en sais rien et je ne veux pas savoir. 

Marre de penser. 

MARRE ! !

Retiens toi, s'il te plaît, retiens toi... 

Ma conscience dira ce qu'elle veut, je n'ai pas pu me retenir. 

J'ai éclater en sanglots.

« Draco... »

Devant le vieux en plus... 

« Draco... »

Le disque est rayé ou quoi ?

Je voudrais qu'on me foute la paix là...

Ma vue est brouillée par un sillage de larmes rageuses et je fixe obstinément mes pieds les lèvres serrées tout comme les poings.

« Réfléchis Draco. Ne crois-tu pas que tu peux sortir de ce cercle ? Tu pourrais. Tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dis. »

Peur 

Tais toi.

« Et ta mère... L'aimes-tu pour commettre cet acte ? »

Je relève la tête.

- Qu'est ce que vous en...

Il est parti...

Si brusquement.

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas laissé crevé ?

Pour Maman.

Est-ce que j'aime ma mère ?

Oui.

Je l'aime.

Ne plus la laisser seule. 

Je le sais.

Il faut que je la vois, que je lui parle, que je m'explique. 

Peut-être que je n'aurais pas le courage... J'espère seulement que si. Ne pas tomber si bas au point de ne même plus pouvoir lui parler. 

Je la ferais sortir. 

On s'en sortira. 

J'irais... pour elle.

* * * * *

Fin

* * * * *

Et ce la fin ?

Mystère pour l'instant...

...

Vi bah je préfère vous dire que c la fin pour vous soulager (et ne pas faire de mauvaise surprise).

C mignon tout pleins, nan ?

Moi quand je le vois comme ça g envie de lui faire un gros câlinou... *ronronne* Le pauv' Pichounet, il tombe tellement des nues qu'il faut bien le rassurer... un peu... 

;-p

Espérons qu'il arrive à s'en sortir... *prie* (et je vous invite à faire de même : solidarité Drayounet *tatiiiinnnnnn*)

**Remerciements à mes béta-readeuses et aides précieuses :**

**_Azenaty/Oustroupistache/Soeurette-béta-readeuse-que-je-n'adore : _***clapclapclap* Vraiment Gab' mirci paske je suppose que ce fut l'Everest pour toi que de devoir béta-reader des chapitres aussi lourds ! ! ^-^ Enfin quoi, il me fallait bien une autre béta-readeuse que Môman kan m ! *héhé* Alé, j'espère que tu continueras à me soutenir un toutipeu dans ma longue quête Drayouneske, m si nous n'avons pas exactement la m vision des choses... Bizoo Sister !

**_Môman : _**qui ne passera certainement jamais pas ici mais c pô grave (c comme Papillon, c pour le cœur)... Paske g bien vu que à la fin tu trouvait ça un peu chiant cette histoire de blondinet qui pleurnichouille et je te comprend un peu... *hihi* Gross Bises

**_Alo' : _**Merci d'avoir lu ma fiction et de m'avoir conseiller suffisamment pour que je ne dérape point de trop. *lol* Ca m'a fait cré plaisir que tu m'ai lu malgré ta décision première... Mirci encore ! Biz

**_Lena' : _**Oui cheu sais joré du dire Tigra mé c zouli aussi Lena', nan ? Alors m si tu ne m'a pas vraiment béta-reader g pas mal délirer sur tes commentaires débiles (cf le coup du pin parasol *hinhin*) donc vouàlà, vouàlà... -p Meuh voui que tu es ma Tigra préféré... *tss* M mon Elfe préféré si tu veux (et crois moi c un scoop) ! ! *PtdR* Dis donc, fodrait penser à writer un coup sur ma com' Pichounette ! Reveileu touâ ! ! ! *driiiing* Un Gros Bizoo Amical d'une Naine Planchiste

Merci aussi à Indochine qui ma suivi en boucle durant toute l'écriture de cette fic' ! Si je lé croises je leur offre des fleurs, un gros bouquet... (pour Salinger) 

**Mircis, coucous, chaluts, bizouilles en passant :**

**_Sev'i'chou'net : _**Alors comment va mon Nain favori ? Et ce chapitre 5 ? *héhé* ... Tiens, j'étais en train de me dire que j'avais payer 10 pièces d'or pour des tofos et que j'en attend tjs l'apparition miraculeuse ! -) A moins que ta gente dame ne té pas donner ma permission... à ce moment là je comprendrais très bien mais : remboursez ! ! ! ^o^ *wasaaaaaaa* Tu devrais ty connaître pourtant côté cupidité Naine, nan ? *sourire malicieux* Zibouilles @ touââââ

**_MissMinnie : _***héhé* G finis par le mettre ce piti chapitre ! ! Enfin ! Alors, verdict ? ^_^ 

Tu auras remarqué ma chuper dédicace ! *MdR* Bouffonne juskau bout des touches ! ! ! *ouéééééé* ... 

Je vais peut-être me présenter aux zéléctions moué, *réfléchie* ça te fera de la concurrence ! *gniakgniakgniak* So, qd eskon se croiz ? -) Bizoo de NPPAJ ! ! ! *smackk* 

(et vi, mirci pour ton soutiens paske g t kan m à deux doigts de l'arrêter cette fiction ¤¤)

**_Mélu' : _**Liras-tu ? Liras-tu pas ? ^^ Mystère et sachet d'herbe-à-pipe... *un nuage de fumé grisâtre pénètre dans la pièce* Merde ! Ca c Gim' qui a commencé la teuf sans moi ! ! ! è_é Keskil é pressé c incroayble ! 

*soupir*

Et tes recherches Majuniveresque se poursuivent-elles ? Cheveux être la première informée ! ! ! *viiiteu*

Ban, je te laisse, encore une centaine de sachet à « user »... *yyyeeeee-aaa* Bizes enfumées

**_Csame : _**Cha fé lgtps que cheu t point vu touâ ! *cherche partout* Rien... Piti coucou à un lecteur-écrivain chouette comme tou ! ! *winky* A kiss

**_Dia'n'gonne : _***haha* Cheu t'avé pas prévenu, hein ? ! ^o^ G donc enfin terminer cette fiction (je pense) ! Miracle, o miracle ! ! (on ne rigole pas silteuplé è_é)

Et que penses-tu de ma spéciale dédicace débile ? Digne d'une bouffonne, nan ? *héhé* Voui, cheu dois dire que je suis fière de moi... *regarde ses ongles avec intérêt*

Vendredi midi je vais à Intra vec Vicky et les filles, pitèt kon s'croisera ! ! *espère*

Biz, Biz, Biz

**_Mes pitis reviewers n'adorés... tous : _**Thanks, c chympa za vous d'être rester jusqu'au bout ! ! *arf* Paske cela fut long et périlleux... (très)

Cha fait tjs plaisir vos tites reviews alors continuer ! ! ! ! *MdR*

...

Bizouilles et @ bientôt (sûrement dans d'autres univers fictifs) !

See U Later Dears ! ! ! !

                              Just A KiSs FrOm...

    Sio' la Naine-Planchiste-Pianiste-« Anti-Judorangeske »-Bouffonne-et-fière-de-l'être...Jalouse-aussi-(cré)-mé-qu'est-ce-qu'on-peut-y-faire ?

Bé tiens !

Vous avez cru y échapper n'est ce pas ? ^^

Et bien nan ! La voilà ma page de pub ! ! *gniakgniakgniak*

Vous êtes Bouffon, Cinglé, besoin de délirer y tou, y tou ? ! ?

C'mon on my goup MsN ! !

;-p

http ://groups.msn.com/SoSBOuffonsWorld

V'nez vous marrer et contribuer o « marrage » des autres ! *lol*

Zavons besoin de délireurs ! ! ! !

C'mon, c'mon ! 

       BiZzZ BiZzZ BiZzZ


End file.
